El ultimo show
by Silicio
Summary: Pinkie Pie a sido atacada por alguien desconocido, sera el trabajo de Rainbow Dash investigar que sucedió, como sucedió y porque sucedió, sin embargo... ¿Podrá confiar plenamente en sus amigas?. Se ubica posteriormente de Friendship Games, no se cuenta The Legend Of Everfree.
1. Chapter 1: Crimen

Primer episodio de sospecha.

* * *

Pinkie Pie se despertó en el suelo, visiblemente incomoda. Se levantó con algo de esfuerzo y dio un indecoroso bostezo, luego dio un vistazo a su alrededor… pupitres, paredes feas, un pizarrón, un escritorio… si, definitivamente estaba en un colegio, por el color de las paredes supo al instante que estaba en la Canterlot High School. Miro extrañada su entorno, pues no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí o que hacia ahí. Miro por las ventanas y noto que era de noche, el manto de la oscuridad cubría el cielo, era una noche densa, pues no había estrellas, ni siquiera la luna se dejaba ver. La luz artificial de la lámpara parpadeo, lo cual alerto a Pinkie Pie.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí? Se preguntó a sí misma, comenzó a caminar con destino a la puerta para salir de aquella habitación, debido a que Pinkie sentía que la empezaba a asfixiar. Abrió la puerta, saco la cabeza y observo el pasillo. Las largas filas de casilleros eran interrumpidas por una esquina o una puerta. No había nadie más ahí. Pinkie con algo de temor sale del salón, poniendo un pie en el pasillo. Con cuidado cerró la puerta, que sin embargo crujió. Se dio media vuelta.

-¡AHHHHH! Gritaron dos personas al mismo tiempo, Pinkie se recuperó del susto y observo a la otra persona, su boca se abrió ligeramente de la impresión.

-¿Fluttershy? Cuestiono Pinkie un poco descolocada, la otra chica se calmó un poco y la miro fijamente a los ojos, la chica de cabello esponjoso noto algo distinto en la mirada de su amiga.

-¡Pinkie, menos mal que te encuentro! Exclamo aliviada y en un tono de voz bajo Fluttershy, con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Pregunto confundida la chica fiestera, Fluttershy la miro un poco deslumbrada.

-¿T-tu… no recuerdas nada? Inquirió la chica amante de los animales. Pinkie negó con la cabeza, afirmando lo que dijo su compañera.

-Oh… bueno, tú y Rainbow tomaron muchas cervezas, por lo que ella me pidió que las buscara, luego de eso quisieron parar aquí en el colegio para hacer alguna travesura, pero Rainbow se adelantó y tú estabas muy cansada, por lo que te deje en ese salón y me fui a buscarla, al no encontrarla volví para llevarte a casa. Explico con timidez Fluttershy, Pinkie se rasco la cabeza, extrañada.

-¿Entonces estamos aquí por mí y por Dashie? Cuestiono Pinkie, Fluttershy asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Ayuda! Escucharon ambas, a Pinkie se le izaron los pelos de punta. Podría ser que Rainbow estuviera en problemas.

-¿Oíste eso Flutter?- Pregunto Pinkie, la amante de los animales asintió con la cabeza-Deberíamos investigar-Propuso la fiestera, la amante de los animales asintió con la cabeza de nuevo.

-Creo que el grito vino de allá. Afirmo Fluttershy señalando a la derecha. Pinkie se mostró escéptica.

-¿Segura? A mí me pareció que venía de la izquierda. Debatió la chica de cabello esponjado, Fluttershy se encogió.

-Podríamos separarnos… para cubrir más terreno. Sugirió la chica de cabello rosado pálido. Su amiga la miro dubitativa.

-No me parece buena idea Flutter… Respondió preocupada Pinkie, Fluttershy la miro compresiva.

-No te preocupes, si algo nos llega a pasar solo gritamos y la otra sabrá donde estamos. Aseguro con una sonrisa poco usual en Fluttershy. ¿Desde cuándo era tan segura?

-…Bien. Acepto Pinkie, yéndose por la izquierda, Fluttershy la siguió detrás y después doblo a la derecha. Pinkie miraba nerviosa a ambos lados, vigilando que nada le saltara de un casillero o de una puerta. Sin embargo, se enfocó y aplico su propia enseñanza, hay que reírse del miedo. Con alegría comenzó a dar saltitos mientras recitaba una canción. Atrás suyo alguien encapuchado la miraba, ansioso, asomado en una esquina que la chica había pasado ya.

-Ah, ah, ah te miro desde la distancia- Dijo, luego se cubrió con la pared y saco un cuchillo de su sudadera negra, después vio el reflejo de Pinkie en el- Reflejada en el filo de mi cuchillo. Exclamo la persona. Salió de su escondite y se acercó a la chica de cabellos rosados. Se puso a su espalda y le puso el puñal en el cuello, luego corto.

-Ah, ah, ah- Gruño Pinkie ahogándose en su propia sangre, mientras que con una mano tomaba su cuello. El sujeto miro con euforia la escena.

-Podría terminar en un instante- Susurro viendo a la chica metiéndose en un salón- Con un solo parpadeo-Aseguro cortando al aire erráticamente, después camino hasta la entrada del salón y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Se asomó un poco y vio dentro del salón, vislumbro a Pinkie buscando algo, sin embargo al parecer vio algo que ni ella ni la persona que la observaba esperaban, un celular. Pinkie tomo el celular y vio que estaba desbloqueado, probablemente se le abra quedado a alguien. De memoria marco el número de Rainbow Dash. El tono de espera comenzó, Pinkie no se daba cuenta de la sombra que entraba al salón lentamente.

-¿Aló? Contesto una voz somnolienta al otro lado, Pinkie reacciono.

-¿Dashie? ¿Dónde estás, estas bien? Cuestiono Pinkie preocupada, su pelo de a poco se alisaba cada vez más.

-¿Pinkie, eres tú? Pregunto extrañada y confundida Dash.

-Si soy yo, responde. Insistió Pinkie.

-Estoy en mi casa Pinkie, son las… ¡3 de la mañana! ¿Dónde estás tú? Inquirió Dash, cada vez más alarmada con la situación, la respuesta le helo la sangre a Pinkie, ¿Acaso Fluttershy le había mentido? Se dio media vuelta y sus ojos apenas se acostumbraron a la sombra, la cual la apuñalo en el hombro.

-¡Aaaaah! Se quejó Pinkie cuando el cuchillo le perforo la piel, soltó el teléfono y retrocedió unos pasos. El grito alerto a Rainbow Dash.

-¿¡Pinkie!? ¿¡Donde estas!? ¿¡Estas bien!? ¿¡Hola!? ¿¡Hol- El sujeto pateo el teléfono al pasillo, lo cual hizo la voz un susurro incompresible.

-Sin conexiones humanas, pero igual me siento inquieta, ¡perforar tu carne es lo MEJOR!- Aseguro el sujeto, luego se abalanzo sobre Pinkie y le propino otra puñalada, ahora en el estómago, Pinkie se encorvo pero logro meterle un puñetazo, sin embargo cayó de espaldas. Un chorro de sangre emergió de sus labios, manchando aún más su ropa. El sujeto se puso encima de esta y le comenzó a apuñalar en varias partes, con cada apuñalada obtenía un nuevo grito de Pinkie, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… se detuvo, Pinkie intentaba liberarse pero el agarre que mantenía el inhumano era poderoso. Las lágrimas de dolor e impotencia caían por sus mejillas, su cabello totalmente lizo.

-Apuñalando cada centímetro de piel con fuerza- Comento el sujeto, lamiendo la hoja ensangrentada, Pinkie vio esto con odio, repulsión y miedo- Mientras me grito a mí misma, ¡TODAVÍA NO HAY SUFICIENTES POROS!- Añadió acuchillando el otro brazo de Pinkie, haciendo que esta soltara otro quejido. El sujeto se paró y rodeo a Pinkie, hasta quedar atrás de esta, luego la sentó, la sangre combinada con las lágrimas recorría lentamente el cuerpo y la vestimenta de la pobre chica, mientras lloraba de dolor. Se arrodillo al lado de ella y le paso su brazo izquierdo por sus hombros.

-Rastrea la hoja hasta tu estómago- Dijo, llevando su arma blanca a la espalda baja de la chica- Empuja el filo y veras lo que es felicidad- Aseguro el sujeto, mientras insertaba el puñal dentro del cuerpo de la joven, Pinkie sintió como el filo del cuchillo desgarraba lenta y dolorosamente sus entrañas y carne. El arma finalmente salió por la panza de la torturada alma.

-Ahora preparate para el dolor para cuando lo tuerza-Sugirió con sadismo el sujeto, mientras le daba vuelta al mango para dañar más el área, logrando que de la garganta de la joven saliera un alarido, que luego se combinó con un chorro de sangre y saliva-Rodeando, rodeando, después lo sacudo hacia fuera como un disco- Dijo retirando el puñal lentamente, al salir el arma se pudo ver un pequeño hoyo viscoso de carne. Pinkie se comenzaba a marear por la pérdida de sangre.

-¡Y con eso demuestro que NADIE ES MAS VICIOSA QUE FLUTTERSHY! Revelo la persona, quitándose la capucha y mostrando una cabellera rosa, con unos ojos azules que demostraban locura. Pinkie ladeo la cabeza y abrió los ojos con impresión, no creyéndose lo que su vista le mostraba. Pensando que era una ilusión de su cerebro.

-¿F-Fluttershy? Tartamudeo incrédula la chica fiestera, la nombrada le sonrió con sorna. Puso el cuchillo más arriba. A bajo de su pecho.

-Entonces Pinkie, toma este sangriento cuchillo-Ordeno la amante de los animales, insertando nuevamente el cuchillo y logrando soltar un alarido más fuerte a la pobre joven, quien ya tenía la garganta seca- Tan lejos en tu espalda que pueda remplazar tu columna- Dijo frenando el ataque, dejándolo inconcluso, retirando el arma-Lo saco y mira tú encorvamiento-Comento Fluttershy con una sonrisa sádica, Pinkie sonrió también.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- Rio como maníaca, Fluttershy transformo su sonrisa en un fruncimiento de cejas y unos ojos entrecerrados- ¡Tienes toda la maldita razón, es la última risa! Dijo, luego cayó al piso de lado, Fluttershy miro el cuerpo inexpresiva, atribuyo ese comentario sin sentido a un efecto de su último momento de vida. Sin remordimiento o la más mínima señal de culpa se levantó y salió de ahí, buscando algo.

Pinkie exhalo erraticamente, había estado conteniendo el aire mucho tiempo. Se enderezo y empezó a caminar titubeando, encorvada y apoyándose en los pupitres con una mano, mientras con la otra se presionaba en la herida más grave, la de su estómago. Llego al último pupitre y vio la puerta, mareada y con nauseas, intento impulsarse al marco de la puerta, pero cayó a mitad de camino. Soltó un pequeño quejido, y se puso de rodillas con mucho esfuerzo. Una pequeña mancha de sangre quedo ahí donde cayó. Busco el teléfono móvil, y lo vio al frente de unos casilleros, lo más rápido que pudo, gateo hasta el aparato. Marco la última llamada realizada. Esta vez, se contestó casi al instante. Se apoyó de espalda contra los casilleros.

-¿¡Pinkie!? ¿¡Hola!? Llamo Rainbow Dash al otro lado, Pinkie pudo notar la alteración en su voz y al parecer iba conduciendo.

-D-Dashie Washie… Suspiro Pinkie empezando a mirar vidrioso.

-¿¡Que paso Pinkie!? ¿¡Estas bien!? Inquirió un poco aliviada Rainbow Dash, sin embargo la angustia en su voz era notable, incluso a través de teléfono.

-N-no… La respuesta negativa volvió a activar las alarmas de Dash.

-¿¡Donde estas!? Cuestiono Rainbow acelerando, se pudo oír como al parecer hacia frenar a alguien y este le gritaba un insulto, cosa que le saco una risa a Pinkie.

-Colegio…- Dejo inconclusa la respuesta, intentando enfocar el número del aula. Sin embargo era imposible. El silencio reino en el sitio.

-¿¡En que parte del colegio!? Cuestiono alterada Rainbow.

-S-Sangre… d-dile a m-mi familia que la amo ¿sí?- Rogo Pinkie, empezando a quedar inconsciente. Rainbow noto esto.

-¡No te vayas Pinkie, quedate conmigo! ¡Las ambulancias ya van!- Aseguro la deportista, Pinkie vio el pasillo y logro notar una sombra difusa que venía.

-Flu…Fluttershy- Murmuro Pinkie, antes de caer desmayada, Rainbow Dash no entendió el mensaje, pues se escuchó muy bajo. Sin embargo no importaba, pues ya había llegado al lugar. Bajo del vehículo a toda prisa y colgó la llamada, luego marco el "911" y al instante una operadora le contesto.

-911 ¿Cuál es su emergencia?- Pregunto con una voz monótona la operadora. Rainbow entro al lugar a toda prisa.

-¡Quiero que traiga una ambulancia y todo el maldito departamento de policía, una de mis amigas esta en problema! Ordeno con voz autoritaria, mientras se adentraba en los pasillos.

-¿Dónde se encuentra actualmente? Cuestiono ahora más seria la mujer de la línea.

-En la Canterlot High School, ¡apresúrense!- Presiono Rainbow, llegando al pasillo central.

-No se preocupe, una ambulancia y una patrulla de policías van en camino a su ubicación actual. Alentó la operadora, Rainbow se alteró.

-¿Cuánto tardaran en llegar? Cuestiono corriendo, empezando a desesperarse de no hallar con un indicio de su amiga.

-No es mi deber darle esa información… Respondió algo cohibida la operadora, Rainbow se paró en seco y soltó un suspiro desganado e incrédulo.

-¡Tu deber es decirle a esos come rosquillas y a esos chicos blancos que traigan sus culos aquí o quemare sus patrullas! ¿¡Cuánto!? Cuestiono amenazante volviendo ah avanzar, se paró en un pasillo que se dividía en dos, uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda.

-L-la patrulla llegara en 5 minutos, la ambulancia en 3. Señalo la operadora con algo de temor, Rainbow se pasó una mano por el rostro, frustrada, y se compadeció de la joven al otro lado.

-Perdón por gritarte, pero estoy desesperada, una de mis amigas está en peligro. Se sinceró Rainbow, eligiendo el de la izquierda.

-N-no se preocupe. Respondió la chica del otro lado. Vio algo al fondo del pasillo y comenzó a correr.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? Pregunto Rainbow, necesitando distraerse.

-Ehhh Zaphire… Ring. Comento algo dubitativa la operadora.

-Un gusto Zaphire, yo soy Rainbow Dash. Se presentó Rainbow, sin embargo la escena que se posó a sus ojos cuando se concentró la dejo perpleja, asqueada y sobretodo, asustada. Ahí en el suelo, apoyada a los casilleros, se hallaba el cuerpo de una de sus mejores amigas, ensangrentado. Vio el rastro de sangre que había al aula. Su rostro palideció, su sangre se helo y sus pupilas se dilataron.

-¡OH DIOS MIO PINKIE! Grito aterrada Rainbow, atrayendo la atención de dos personas. La deportista se agacho con su amiga y puso una de sus manos en el cuello de esta y la otra en su regazo.

-¡PINKIE HABLAME! ¿¡ME OYES PINKIE!? ¡PINKIE! Llamo la chica, intentando contener las lágrimas. Sin embargo la chica de cabello peli rosado no respondió, tomo el pulso de esta y se calmó un poco, seguía viva. Rainbow tomo el teléfono de vuelta.

-¿¡Zaphire sigues ahí!? Llamo alterada y angustiada Rainbow, oyó un quejido al otro lado.

-¡Auh! ¡Si ehhhhh… Rainbow! ¡Estoy aquí! Dijo la operadora, Rainbow suspiro.

-Tengo a mi amiga en mis brazos, no está consciente y esta... p-perdiendo mucha sangre, ¿Qué hago? Pregunto nerviosa y alterada.

-Ante todo, calmate, eres la primera línea de salvación de esa chica, ¿Qué clase de heridas tiene? Cuestiono Zaphire. Rainbow reviso el cuerpo de su amiga.

-C-creo que son cortantes. Respondió la deportista.

-Bien, busca algo para tapar las heridas, debes mantener presión sobre estas para evitar que la sangre salga. Explico la operadora, Rainbow se quitó su chaqueta y la aparto, luego se arrancó su camisa y la rompió y varios pedazos. Comenzó a hacer nudos sobre el cuerpo de Pinkie, evitando así que la mayoría de las heridas siguieran derramando sangre. Rainbow entonces vio el gran orificio que tenía su amiga, y con mucho esfuerzo no vómito, pues se podían ver las vísceras y la carne.

-¿Zaphire? Tengo un… un hoyo gigantesco en el estómago de Pinkie y no sé qué hacer. Dijo, chocada con la imagen.

-Debes usar una tela más fuerte, ¿Llevas pantalones cargo o algo por el estilo? Pregunto la operadora. Rainbow vio lo que traía, su jean favorito. Maldijo por lo bajo.

-Pinkie si te salvas de esta me tendrás que pagar un pantalón favorito nuevo. Comento con una sonrisa nerviosa, intentando aligerar el ambiente mientras se sacaba el pantalón, quedando solo en bragas negras con un sostén violeta. Del otro lado Zaphire rio por la pequeña broma, aliviando un poco la presión que tenía. Fluttershy se asomó de una de las aulas, atrás suyo un equipo de limpieza.

-"Maldición, Rainbow Dash está aquí y ella es muy fuerte, no le podría ganar en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo" Razono la peli rosada con frustración.

-" _¿Qué hablas? Con un ataque sorpresa podrás acabarla fácil, un corte en el cuello y ¡JUAS! No más Rainbow Dash"_ Le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

-"Rainbow tiene agudizado sus sentidos, además que tiene reflejos" Medito Fluttershy.

- _"Entonces actúa, aparece de repente y ella no tendrá tiempo de cuestionarse pues ya estarás encima de ella apuñalándola."_ Sugirió conveniente la voz, Fluttershy formo una sonrisa macabra en sus labios, que luego cambio a un rostro afligido. Salió de su escondite y de a poco se acercó a Rainbow. Sin embargo una sirena interrumpió su caminata, cuando ya estaba a 10 metros de su objetivo. Se puso rápido la capucha, segundos después, Dash volteo y la miro fijamente.

-¡HEY TU, QUIETO AHÍ! Ordeno demandante la deportista, sin embargo Fluttershy la ignoro y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria. Dash tenía dos opciones, dejar a Pinkie y perseguir al sujeto, o dejar que este escape, bien ella podía alcanzarlo con facilidad. Comenzó a llamar a los paramédicos, que no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia. Rainbow los dejo y persiguió el rastro del sujeto, pero lo perdió rápidamente. Frustrada pateo un cubo de basura. Fluttershy se había escapado. Volvió con su amiga Pinkie.

-¿Qué edad tiene? Pregunto el paramédico.

-17 años. Respondió Rainbow, después se formó un silencio mientras el hombre revisaba a Pinkie, vio la herida en su estómago y aparto la mirada. Rainbow noto esto y se alertó.

-¿S-Se va a salvar? Inquirió angustiada la deportista, el paramédico la miro y dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

-A-ah perdido mucha sangre… pero podemos ayudarla. Dijo, su compañero ya traía la camilla. Entre los tres la subieron, pronto llegaron los oficiales de policía.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí? Pregunto uno de ellos, teniendo una mano en su arma reglamentaria. El paramédico lo miro.

-Mujer caucásica, de 17 años de edad, múltiples heridas cortantes. Explico llanamente el hombre, pronto las cuatro personas se iban a la salida, dos llevando la camilla, el oficial y Rainbow detrás de esta. Uno de los policías se quedó detrás investigando la escena. El oficial la miro con intriga.

-¿Usted es? Cuestiono severo el policía, Rainbow lo miro.

-Rainbow Dash, yo fui la que hizo la llamada al 911. Explico al oficial, este saco una libreta, llegaron a la puerta.

-¿Ese coche de ahí es suyo? Pregunto señalando al Chevrolet Spark morado estacionado abruptamente en el lugar.

-Sí, es mío. Confirmo Rainbow, ambos se pararon en la acera mientras veían a los paramédicos montando a Pinkie en la ambulancia. El oficial asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo señorita Dash va a tener que acompañarnos a la comisaria. Explico el oficial, guardando su libreta. Rainbow miro sorprendida.

-¡No puedo, Pinkie me necesita! Rugió la deportista, viendo como dos patrullas más se acercaban y la ambulancia arrancaba y se marchaba.

-Es el procedimiento señorita Dash, ahora mismo usted es una sospechosa. Menciono el oficial serio, con el semblante impasible. Rainbow lo miro anonada y molesta.

-¡N-no puede hablar en serio! ¿¡Usted cree que le hice… eso a mi amiga!? Demando saber la deportista con el ceño fruncido. El oficial la miro Inexpresivo.

-No es cuestión de creer, es cuestión de comprobar. Dijo, invitándola con la mano a pasar a la patrulla.

-¿Puedo aunque sea ir en mi coche? Inquirió hastiada e iracunda. El policía la miro y sonrió condescendiente.

-Seguro. Respondió, sin embargo en secreto anoto la matricula. Por precaución. Rainbow abrió la puerta de su automóvil, sin embargo se quedó quieta, viendo por donde había ido la ambulancia.

-"¿Qué demonios te ocurrió Pinkie?... encontrare al desgraciado que te hizo esto y lo haré pagar." Razono con el rostro serio, se montó el automóvil y dejo aquel lugar.


	2. Chapter 2: Sospecha

-Ya les dije, recibí primero una llamada de amiga Pinkie, que al parecer estaba desorientada, creo que ella creía que me había pasado algo malo. Luego escuche un grito de ella y después no se escuchó más, espere para ver si se trataba de una broma… luego de 5 minutos tome lo primero que encontré en mi cuarto, tome las llaves del coche y salí disparada hacia la calle, la busque en el restaurante donde trabaja y nada, cuando iba conduciendo tuve la "suerte" que me llamo estando cerca del colegio. Llegue ahí y fue cuando llame al 911, luego la busque y luego me lo encontré a usted. Explico Rainbow Dash apuntando al oficial, traía unos pantalones deportivos que había dejado en su carro y una camisa de tirantes, ropa que usaba para hacer deportes y que no olía muy bien. El oficial reviso su block de notas, leyendo detenidamente e impacientando a la deportista.

-…Entonces, ¿Su amiga Pinkie la llamo preocupada y luego es atacada? ¿Luego volvió a llamarla supuestamente estando en el estado en que se la encontró?-Cuestiono el oficial, mirándola severamente, Rainbow asintió exasperada- ¿Por qué ella la llamo a usted? Bien pudo haber llamado a sus padres o a otras de sus amigas. Exclamo el hombre, Rainbow perdió su actitud hastiada y frunció el ceño.

-No lo sé, es más, ni siquiera sé porque ella estaba ahí, solo sé que algún bastardo la hirió… la deportista pensaba agregar algo más, pero callo y desvió la mirada, cruzándose de brazos. El oficial no agrego nada más y prosiguió a levantarse de su asiento, a mitad de su recorrido a la puerta Rainbow tose, llamándolo, el hombre se voltea.

-¿Llamaron a mis amigas? Inquirió la chica, el oficial la mira inexpresivamente, pero luego pone una sonrisa.

-Sí, vienen en camino. Respondió el hombre sereno, volviendo a su recorrido. Abrió la puerta y se apartó.

-Bueno señorita Dash, terminamos aquí, es libre de irse. Aseguro el oficial, Rainbow se sintió un poco aliviada, sin embargo esa sensación efímera se desvaneció al instante, cuando una preocupación por Pinkie la abordo y un nerviosismo por confrontar a sus amigas se apodero de ella. Se aclaró la garganta, tragando saliva.

-¿Cómo… cómo está mi amiga Pinkie? Pregunto con angustia, con un nudo empezando a formarse en la garganta. El oficial vio su rostro y se compadeció de ella.

-Sigue en cirugía, por lo que nada es seguro. Revelo el oficial, Rainbow sintió algo de calma. El policía se intentó retirar, pero fue detenido nuevamente por la manga.

-¿Sigo siendo sospechosa? Cuestiono Rainbow, frunciendo el ceño, el oficial rio.

-A este paso, creo yo que usted quiere que me quede en esta sala, no me deja irme. Comento el oficial, Rainbow se le escapo una pequeña risa, después soltó al oficial. Este se retiró de la habitación y se perdió en el mejunje de oficiales y escritorios de la estación.

-"Que problema esta estación" Pensó Dash, luego su semblante se volvió sombrío-"Pinkie sufrió mucho durante el ataque, voy a matar a ese desgraciado" Aseguro ante la nada, con una mirada escalofriante, luego con la misma expresión se dio media vuelta a su lado y observo a una chica… a Fluttershy. Esta se aterrorizo, soltó un chillido de terror y se cubrió con Applejack, quien veía con sorpresa y algo de temor a su "mejor amiga".

-¡Por todas las manzanas Dash! Relaja esa cara que si me ves así pienso que me vas a saltar encima como toro enfurecido. Dijo Applejack, Rainbow se calmó y luego se sonrojo un poco.

-L-lo siento chicas, es solo que estoy muy preocupada. Excuso la deportista, Applejack le sonrió y Fluttershy salió detrás de ella, menos temerosa.

-No te mortifiques Dash- Afirmo con una sonrisa amistosa, después su semblante se volvió serio-¿Qué diantres paso con Pinkie para que tengas ese rostro?- Cuestiono Applejack, el ambiente se volvió denso y Rainbow mantuvo el rostro sereno.

-Algo grave… algo muy grave, cuando lleguen todas les cuento. Aseguro la deportista con una expresión entre triste y molesta. Las otras dos asintieron. Sin embargo Rainbow noto algo.

-Un momento, ¿ustedes no son las que viven más lejos?- Al hacer la pregunta, pudo detallar como ambas dieron un respingo.

-Ehhhhhhh… estaba comprando la comida. Se excusó la chica campirana.

-Oh… yo estaba en la perrera, cuidando a los pobres cachorros. Dijo Fluttershy, con su tono de voz típico. Dash se le helo la sangre, ¿sus dos amigas le habían mentido? Vio primero a Applejack, tenía la nariz arrugada y desviaba la mirada de sus ojos. Observo después a Fluttershy, se sobaba el brazo y tenía la vista gacha. Las señales que ella recibía cuando sus amigas mentían. Sin intención comenzó un interrogatorio.

-…Ya veo, dime una cosa Applejack- Dijo, la sureña la miro-¿Por qué comprarías comida si tú vives en una granja?- Cuestiono Rainbow, Applejack se le corto la respiración, pero luego mostro firmeza.

-El hecho de que viva en una granja no me hace querer comer lo que produzco- Argumento, cruzándose de brazos. Rainbow se le quedo viendo fijamente, Applejack se comenzó a ver nerviosa.

-¿¡Q-Que!? Demando saber la campirana, Rainbow alzo una ceja y sonrió.

-Nunca fuiste una buena mentirosa, Apple. Comento con burla Dash, Applejack achico las pupilas y se vio consternada, después suspiro y soltó los brazos.

-Si… No estaba comprando la comida, estaba viendo una película…- Dejo suelto Applejack, la deportista la miro, demandante-…De romance. Murmuro, sin embargo fue suficiente para que Rainbow escuchara, intento contener la risa.

-¿D-De roman pfffff r-romance?- Exclamo Rainbow, poniendo una mano en su boca, Applejack la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Burlate lo que quieras. Autorizo la granjera, la deportista no pudo más y se destapo la boca, soltando una carcajada. Algunos oficiales voltearon a ver que ocurría, pero perdían el interés rápidamente. Rainbow luego de unos momentos dejo de reír.

-Perdón Applejack, pero es que es gracioso, es como si yo dijera que vi una película de romance. Exclamo Rainbow, limpiándose una lagrima. Applejack se imaginó la situación y también rio.

-Si… es raro, me levante a las 4AM para verla por la televisión, además recuerda que yo tengo auto, también vine rápido. Comento Applejack, Rainbow entonces recordó los eventos y toda la alegría que sintió se fue como arena. Dejando una molesta sensación de preocupación.

-Fluttershy- Dijo, retomando su postura seria, la aludida la miro- ¿Por qué fuiste a la perrera tan temprano? Es más, tú no vas a la perrera los jueves. Dijo Rainbow, Applejack la miro a ella también, demandando una respuesta. Fluttershy para sorpresa de ambas no se encogió.

-Me sentía mal por haberlos dejado ayer, ya que había uno que tenía la pata rota. Justifico Fluttershy, Applejack la miro, creyendo lo que decía, además, todo el mundo conocía el amor que Fluttershy siente por los animales. Más Rainbow vio que algo no estaba del todo bien. Ella conocía a Fluttershy mejor que nadie, y cuando le hablo no uso un tono de voz bajo, sino uno normal.

-Pero… aun así la perrera está más lejos que la casa de Rarity o la de Twilight, tu debiste llegar más tarde. Debatió Rainbow, acercándose a Fluttershy.

-Yo estaba lista para salir, ellas apenas se estarían despertando, después de todo son las 6:00 AM. Menciono Fluttershy, volviendo a su tono bajo, pero sonando segura de sí misma, cosa que sorprendió a ambas amigas.

-No te creo…- Susurro Rainbow, viendo a su amiga de la infancia, esta abrió un poco los ojos y Applejack miro deslumbrada a Rainbow Dash.

-¿Sabías que Pinkie me llamo a mí estando ella en el colegio? Presiono Rainbow, haciendo encoger a Fluttershy. Applejack vio perpleja.

-Y-yo no s-

-No, me estas mintiendo Fluttershy, ¿¡Dónde estabas!?- Demando saber Rainbow, Applejack decidió que era suficiente.

-¿Rainbow de qué demonios hablas? ¿En serio crees que Fluttershy sea culpable de… lo que sea que le haya pasado a Pinkie?- Cuestiono asombrada y molesta Applejack poniéndose entre ella y la amante de los animales. Rainbow la miro, luego se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y suspiro, avergonzada de su comportamiento.

-Disculpa Flutter, es solo que… me es difícil ¿sabes? Pinkie está en cirugía y-

-¿¡Pinkie está en cirugía!? Gritaron las acompañantes, atrayendo la atención de varios oficiales, Applejack recupero su compostura y Fluttershy se encogió.

-S-sí, ¿no lo sabían?- Pregunto la chica de cabello arcoíris, la amante de los animales y la campirana negaron con la cabeza.- Oh, bueno, las heridas que sufrió Pinkie son graves y tuvieron que internarla, ¿no le contaron cuando las llamaron?- Pregunto nuevamente, obteniendo la misma respuesta.

-A mí solo me dijeron que tú estabas aquí y Pinkie en el hospital. Dijo la de cabello rosado, la granjera apoyo la afirmación.

-Cuando lleguen las demás les contare mi versión. Dijo, las otras dos asintieron, las tres quedaron en silencio hasta que Applejack recibió un mensaje en su celular, lo prendió y leyó, luego se empezó a mover.

-¿Dónde vas?- Cuestiono la deportista, Applejack la miro de reojo.

-Voy a esperar en la entrada a las demás, ya están llegando-Menciono, Rainbow asintió.

-Voy contigo… es decir, si tú quieres. Ofreció la chica de cabellos rosados, la campirana le dio una sonrisa y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera, Rainbow les dijo que las alcanzaba. Ambas se despidieron de Rainbow y esta se sentó en una silla del pasillo.

-"¿Por qué Fluttershy me habrá mentido?" Pensó dubitativa Rainbow-"Por favor Rainbow, estás hablando de Fluttershy, la chica más insegura, miedosa y amable que conoces, no sería capaz de dañar ni a una mosca." Debatió su lealtad -"¿Por qué me mintió entonces?" Insistió su conciencia -"Esta asustada y preocupada por Pinkie… como tú" Remato su lealtad.

-"Que tonta he sido, dudando de mis amigas, debería disculparme bien con Fluttershy" Razono Rainbow con una sonrisa. Se dirigió entonces a la entrada de la comisaria. Al llegar noto que todas sus amigas habían llegado. Rarity se encontraba serena hablando con Fluttershy, Twilight hablaba con Applejack y Sunset. Rainbow carraspeo, llamando la atención de las seis. Se saludó amistosamente con las recién llegadas y luego conto la historia ahí mismo en el estacionamiento, al terminar vio que Rarity y Fluttershy estaban pálidas, Twilight miraba consternada, Sunset tenía el ceño fruncido y Applejack estaba furiosa.

-¿Q-que clase de… monstruo le haría algo así a Pinkie? Pregunto la modista, visiblemente chocada. Las seis empezaron a murmurar entre ellas.

-¡Maldición! ¡Jodido animal!- Exclamo alterada, Rarity la intento calmar.

-¿Cómo llegaste tú adonde estaba Pinkie? Inquirió Sunset a Rainbow, las otras se quedaron calladas.

-Ya lo explique Sunset, ella me llamo, luego escuche un grito y fui a buscarla al Sugarcube Corner, no la encontré y después me fui a buscarla por los alrededores hasta que ella me llamo de nuevo, me dijo que estaba en el colegio y después me fui ahí y la encontré en ese estado. Llame al 911, los policías me trajeron aquí y aquí estamos. Explico Rainbow, Sunset entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Y por qué te llamo a ti y no a una de nosotras?- Cuestiono Twilight, Rainbow retrocedió un paso.

-Eso es lo que no se ¿están dudando de mí?- Recupero firmeza Rainbow, encarando a las seis.

-Yo solo digo que es muy extraño que solo te llamo a ti. Menciono Sunset, Rainbow la miro molesta.

-Bueno señorita "No confió en mis amigas", ¿Desde cuándo te importamos? Mascullo molesta Rainbow, poniéndose de frente a la cabello fuego, las otras cuatro sintieron el pesado ambiente y Sunset la miro con enfado.

-¡Di eso de nuevo! Reto Sunset furiosa, remangándose la chaqueta.

-¡Obligame! Respondió Rainbow, ambas se iban a lanzar un golpe pero Twilight se interpuso.

-¡Silencio! ¡Este no es momento para estar peleando, sino para permanecer juntas y enfrentar la situación! Ordeno Twilight, ambas amigas se voltearon a otro lado, molestas y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Q-que deberíamos hacer? Pregunto Fluttershy, las demás la miraron, Rainbow y Sunset le prestaron atención si romper su postura.

-Por ahora ir a nuestras casas a meditar y dormir, ya nos reuniremos mañana a discutir esto. Sugirió Rarity, las demás al parecer estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Chicas, yo puedo llevar a dos personas en mi camioneta. Comento Applejack.

-Rainbow, ¿podrías ser tan amable de llevar a Sunset y a Fluttershy a sus casas? Pregunto Twilight, Rainbow la miro.

-¿No se pueden ir caminando? Espeto molesta Rainbow, Twilight la miro severa.

-Rainbow.

-Ains, está bien yo las llevo. Acepto de mala gana Rainbow, pronto las seis estuvieron en el carro de Applejack y Rainbow respectivamente. Sunset se montó en el asiento pasajero delantero y Fluttershy atrás. Rainbow comenzó a conducir, las tres tenían el cinturón abrochado. A medida que avanzaban el remordimiento la carcomía hasta que finalmente no pudo más.

-Hey Sunset. Llamo pausadamente.

-Hmmm. Respondió la aludida.

-Quería disculparme por lo de antes… no lo dije en serio. Dijo Rainbow apenada, apretando el volante. Sunset dejo de ver por la ventana y la miro. Luego suspiro.

-Sin problema, yo también quería disculparme por dudar de ti. Comento Sunset, ambas se miraron.

-¿Amigas? Pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Amigas. Sentencio Sunset con un rostro confiado, ambas se sonrieron.

-¿Oíste eso Fluttershy? Ya nos arre- Se calló al ver por el retrovisor a su amiga sonriendo macabramente al espejo fijamente, directo a sus ojos violetas, tenía unos ojos amarillos con pupilas rojas. La mirada la aterrorizo y asustada freno en seco, haciendo que las tres se sacudieran violentamente. Rainbow ladeo la cabeza y miro hacia atrás, donde estaba Fluttershy sobándose la cabeza, está la miro desde abajo y noto que sus ojos eran los normales azules. Confundida y aterrada volteo de nuevo al frente.

-¿¡Qué demonios Dash!?-Mascullo adolorida, perpleja e iracunda Sunset.

-Yo creía haber visto… nada, disculpen es que pensé ver un perro en la calle. Mintió Rainbow, también adolorida, Sunset se calmó.

-¿Y se salvó? Pregunto ahora intrigada la peli fuego, Rainbow se quitó el cinturón, saco la cabeza por la ventana y vio ambos lados. Las personas que habían presenciado el acto continuaron su camino.

-No lo veo, probablemente corrió. Siguió mintiendo Rainbow, intento volver a su asiento pero quedo trabada, uno de los tirantes se había enrollado a la hendidura de la ventana en la puerta.

-Mierda. Exclamo Rainbow, intentando jalar pero no se quería salir, Sunset volteo los ojos y se quitó el cinturón.

-Dejame que te ayude. Sugirió la peli fuego, se puso al lado e intento desabrochar la camisa. Un brusco movimiento de Rainbow hizo que su celular se callera debajo del volante, Sunset iba recogerlo.

-Dejalo, ayudame aquí. Dijo la cabello arcoíris, sin embargo un sonido muy particular comenzó a sonar, un sonido que helo la sangre de Rainbow y dilato las pupilas de ambas. El de la ventana subiendo. Rainbow comenzó a moverse inquieta, puso las manos en donde salía la ventana intentando retrasarla.

-¡Apagala Sunset, APAGALA! Grito Rainbow, Sunset presiono el botón de bajar pero la ventana seguía su rumbo al cuello de Rainbow.

-¡NO PUEDO, ESTA DAÑADO! Exclamo frustrada y asustada Sunset, Rainbow sintió un escalofrió. Su desesperación hizo que su pie alcanzara el acelerador, por lo que el carro comenzó a moverse rápidamente. Sunset vio esto y dejo los controles, comenzó a manejar el volante.

Rainbow hizo lo necesario y rompió la camisa, justo antes de que el vidrio llegara donde estaba ella. Se sentó e intento frenar, pero estaba atascado. Con horror se fijó en la calle y vio una camioneta al frente, por lo que se desvió. Intento poner el freno de mano, pero tenía que reducir la velocidad o de lo contrario volaría por el parabrisas. Sunset intentaba llegar al pedal de freno, pero le era muy difícil. Rainbow se metió por una calle ciega sin darse cuenta.

-¡Vamos Sunset saca esa cosa de ahí! Animo desesperada Rainbow, Sunset tenía su cara apoyada en la pierna de ella. Rainbow observo la calle y vio que al final había unas casas, por lo que el terror la invadió nuevamente.

-Maldita… cosa. Exclamo Sunset, quien con un último empuje logro tomar el objeto y sacarlo. Rainbow piso el freno a fondo y el carro hizo un chillido contra el pavimento, dejando las marcas de llantas en la calle, los transeúntes miraron extrañados la escena, los más curiosos se acercaron. Rainbow respiraba agitadamente, al igual que Sunset.

-No se preocupen, un problema con los frenos. Explico llanamente Dash a las personas que se acercaban, quienes al ver que nada malo pasaba se alejaron.

-¿Fluttershy estas bien? Cuestiono Sunset, viendo a la amante de los animales llorar.

-P-pensé que íbamos a chocar… oh dios. Sollozo la chica de cabellos rosado, Rainbow la miro compadeciéndose de ella, pero luego recordó la horrorosa sonrisa de antes.

-Vamos a casa "¿Imagine eso?" Medito Rainbow, luego arranco el auto. Dejo a las dos en su casa. Se dirigía a su hogar cuando medito el asunto, recordando algo que había hecho cuando Pinkie la llamo, llego a su casa y se cambió rápidamente. Se dirigió rumbo a la comisaria. Entro en el establecimiento y se dirigió a la primera persona que encontró.

-Hey tú, ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Zephira Ring? Pregunto Rainbow, más el hombre la miro extrañada.

-¿Zephira? No conozco ninguna Zephira. Respondió el hombre, volviendo a su asunto, Rainbow suspiro y se fue con otra persona.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Zephira Ring? Inquirió a una mujer, esta volteo y la miro confundida.

-No lo sé, no conozco a nadie así. Dijo luego se dio media vuelta, Rainbow se pasó una mano por la cara. Se adentró más en el sitio y llego a un pasillo, por ahí venia otra mujer, la hizo parar.

-¿Conoces a una Zephira Ring? Pregunto ya con las esperanzas al mínimo. La mujer alzo una ceja.

-¿Zephira? No, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre. Dijo la mujer, sonriendo, Rainbow se dio vuelta, frustrada y desilusionada.

-Sin embargo si conozco a una Zaphire Ring. Dijo la mujer, Rainbow se paró y dirigió su atención a ella.

-¿La conoces? ¿Dónde está? Demando saber Rainbow, la otra mujer sonrió.

-La tienes parada al frente tuyo. Comento ella, revelando su identidad.

-¿Tu eres Zaphire Ring? Dudo Rainbow al ver a la mujer, de unos 25 años, aproximadamente. Alta, de pelo variado, pues se dividía en franjas azules y moradas, con un estilo parecido al de la propia Dash. Tenía una figura atractiva y un rostro encantador. Ojos verdes, que le recordaban a su amiga Applejack.

-La misma que viste y calza, ¿tú eres? Inquirió ella levantando su brazo para estrechar las manos. Rainbow vio el gesto y estrecho la mano.

-Rainbow Dash, soy la de la llamada de hoy. Se presentó Rainbow, la otra la miro, luego su rostro pasó de la sorpresa a la preocupación.

-¡Oh es cierto! ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Tu amiga está bien? Pregunto algo angustiada Zaphire.

-Estoy bien, gracias. Mi amiga Pinkie está en cirugía. Comento Rainbow, la otra se llevó una mano a la boca.

-¿Tan grave fue? Cuestiono la mujer, Rainbow asintió y luego el silencio entre ellas dos se instauro, duro un par de segundos.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? Inquirió intrigada Zaphire, Rainbow reacciono.

-Te estaba buscando a ti, necesito un favor tuyo, si es que puedes claro. Sonó tímida Rainbow, algo raro en ella. Zaphire sonrió condescendiente con ella.

-Ayudar a las personas es mi don, cuéntame. Dijo, cruzándose de brazos. Rainbow sonrió aliviada.

-S-según vi en internet algunos días atrás, las estaciones de policía tienen un sistema que les permite analizar ruidos en una llamada, ¿de casualidad será esto cierto? Cuestiono esperanzada Rainbow, Zaphire la miro algo triste.

-No, eso es solo con las estaciones principales, aquí no tenemos ese sistema… Dijo con incomodidad Zaphire, desilusionando a Rainbow Dash.-Pero te puedo ayudar, sígueme. Indico Zaphire, la deportista comenzó a seguir detrás a Zaphire. Llegaron hasta el escritorio de un hombre, de cabello verde, de unos 35 años aproximadamente. El sujeto estaba concentrado en sus papeles y no presto atención a sus visitantes. Zaphire carraspeo y el sujeto levanto la vista, viendo a ambas. Suspiro.

-¿Qué sucede Zaphire, necesitas que oculte algún momento vergonzoso en algún bar? Pregunto monótono el hombre de ojos amarillos, Rainbow se le escapo una sonrisa y Zaphire se sonrojo.

-Jejeje Wild, eso es mucha información confidencial. Comento susurrando Zaphire, Wildride levanto una ceja, interesado.

-¿No es eso? Cuestiono intrigado el oficial, Zaphire negó con la cabeza-¿Qué es? Demando saber el hombre.

-Necesito que le hagas un favor a mi amiga. Dijo Zaphire, poniendo una mano en la espalda de Rainbow y empujándola. Wildride la miro y analizo.

-Tu nombre es… Dijo Wildride, Rainbow trago saliva.

-Rainbow Dash, tengo 18 años y estudio en-

-Señorita Dash pedí su nombre no una presentación de su vida. Explico el hombre, con poco tacto. Rainbow alzo una ceja y miro interrogativa a Zaphire, quien le sonrió nerviosa.

-No tiene mucho tacto… es muy directo. Confeso la ojos verdes.

-Bien Señorita Dash, ¿Qué necesita? Inquirió el hombre, la deportista iba a responder pero la oficial se le adelanto.

-Rainbow necesita revisar una llamada, ahora, sé que en la estación no hay ningún sistema capaz de hacer algo así… oficialmente, pero conozco cierto cerebrito que me ayudara. Dijo Zaphire señalando al hombre, Wildride alzo otra vez la ceja.

-¿Qué ganaría yo al ayudar a tu amiga? Pregunto Wildride, Rainbow desvió la mirada a su nueva amiga Zaphire. Esta levanto las cejas un par de veces, luego pestañeo seductoramente.

-Se me ocurren varias recompensas. Dijo en tono seductor Zaphire, Wildride la miro fijamente y Rainbow estaba un poco sonrojada al notar el doble sentido. Se quedaron viendo un minuto.

-¡Porfa! Pidió Zaphire juntando las manos y mirándolo triste, Wildride suspiro.

-Puede que tenga ese clase de software, pero ¿para que lo utilizarías? Inquirió mirando a Rainbow, la pregunta iba a para ella.

-Buscare indicios en la llamada de Pinkie que me permitan obtener pistas para buscar a su atacante. Explico Rainbow, el otro hombre sonrió.

-Astuta, mas sin embargo tienes que tener la llamada para poder hacer algo. Comento, Rainbow saco su teléfono, estuvo un par de segundos tocando la pantalla y luego empezó a reproducir un sonido.

 _-¿¡Pinkie!? ¿¡Hola!?_

 _-D-Dashie Washie…_

Rainbow pauso el sonido, el hombre sonrió, al parecer complacido.

-Excelente, eres una muchacha sagaz, ¿tienes el cable? Cuestiono Wildride, Rainbow entonces se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Maldición sabía que se me olvidaba algo. Recordó que lo había dejado, Zaphire vio el celular, un iFruit Z5, su mismo modelo.

-No te preocupes, tienes el mismo celular que yo, ya traigo mi cable. Dijo, calmando a Rainbow. Se fue entonces dejando a las dos personas solas, se hizo un silencio un poco incómodo.

-¿Tu nombre por tu pelo? Pregunto Wildride, rompiendo aquel silencio.

-Sí, mis padres pensaron que serían divertido, ya que de pequeña también era revoltosa, un barrido de arcoíris. Explico Rainbow, Wildride asintió.

-Combina, es excéntrico. Menciono el hombre, Rainbow lo miro alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué se traen tú y Zaphire? Inquirió Rainbow, el hombre la miro con algo de asombro.

-Nada, ella es solo una amiga. Comento el hombre, mirando a sus papeles.

-¿Si? Pues vaya que bien, porque la verdad es que es muy linda. Dijo Rainbow, observando de reojo a Wildride.

-Hmmm si…no me interesa la verdad. Esquivo el hombre.

-Creo que soy capaz de llevármela a la cama, tiene un buen trasero. Comento la deportista, metiendo más presión. Vio como el hombre se esforzaba en mantener su vista en el papel mientras sostenía a este con mucha fuerza.

-A lo mejor es buena lamiendo- Comentaba Dash, cuando es interrumpida por un golpe a la mesa. Wildride tenía el puño cerrado, fingió que había pisado mal la grapadora.

-Estoy bastante segura de que si lo intentas podrás lograr conquistarla. Afirmo Rainbow con una sonrisa. El hombre la miro por unos segundos perplejo antes de volver a su semblante impasible.

-Estás hablando locuras, ella tiene 9 años menos que yo. Argumento el hombre, volviendo su atención a los papeles. Rainbow puso sus dos manos en el escritorio.

-Entonces si tienes interés. Proclamo la deportista, el hombre se paralizo unos segundos y después dejo los papeles.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio de mantener silencio? Cuestiono el hombre, Rainbow sonrió victoriosa.

-Ayudame con el caso y no diré nada de tu amor "loco". Ofreció la deportista, elevando su brazo, el hombre lo sopeso unos segundos, y luego estrecho la mano con Rainbow.

-Trato.- Concluyo el hombre, Rainbow asintió.-Muchacha astuta. Exclamo el hombre.

-Torpe oficial. Respondió sonriendo.

-Al parecer los dos ya se llevan bien. Menciono una voz, los dos voltearon y vieron a Zaphire mirándolos a ambos. Rainbow detecto un dejo de celos en sus ojos, y alzo otra vez una de sus cejas, divertida.

-¿Tienes el cable? Pregunto Rainbow, la oficial la miro no muy amigablemente.

-Si… Escupió molesta Zaphire, Rainbow rio internamente y tomo el cable, sin embargo para sorpresa de Zaphire la deportista se acercó a su oído.

-Le tiro más a tu lado… Susurro, luego se separó y tomo el cable de la mano de una sorprendida, sonrojada y aliviada Zaphire. Luego sonrió. Ambas se pusieron a cada lado del hombre y este recibió el cable, para luego insertarlo al celular y al PC. Rainbow controlo el celular y comenzaron a oír el audio, separando y editando para escuchar sonidos individuales. Estuvieron en eso unos 30 minutos.

 _-¡No te vayas Pinkie, quedate conmigo! ¡Las ambulancias ya van!_

-Creo que aquí ella alejo el celular, ya que se escuchan menos sonidos del otro lado de la línea. Comento Wildride, volvió a correr el programa y esperaron a escuchar el mensaje, sin embargo la llamada se cortó.

-¿Eso es todo? Pregunto Zaphire, Wildride reviso la gráfica y descubrió un sonido al final, muy bajo pero que el teléfono logro captar. Intento ampliarlo lo máximo que pudo.

 _-F… flhy._ Se oyó, Rainbow no reconoció el nombre.

-Esto es lo máximo que puedo ampliarlo, como estaba lejos la voz se escucha entrecortada, pero sea lo que sea, debe ser una pista para encontrar al culpable. Explico el hombre, Rainbow asintió.

-Es mi única pista por ahora, gracias. Dijo Rainbow asintiendo, el hombre desconecto el cable del PC. Rainbow se despidió y prosiguió a irse. Sin embargo cuando estaba fuera de la estación alguien la detuvo.

-Zaphire. Exclamo algo sorprendida Rainbow, Zaphire jadeaba un poco.

-Rainbow… toma mi…número. Exclamo Zaphire, entregándole un papel, recuperando un poco el aire.

-Vaya Zaphire, no sabía que le bateabas a los dos lados. Comento con una sonrisa burlona Rainbow, Zaphire la miro sonrojada.

-N-no, es por si tienes algún problema. Explico Zaphire. Rainbow recupero su compostura.

-Bien, gracias Zaphire. Agradeció la deportista, ambas se despidieron y Rainbow se montó en su auto. Miro al horizonte, mañana se reunirá con sus amigas. Mañana será un nuevo día. Mañana comenzara a investigar.

* * *

No, no va a haber romance ni nada de eso, si acaso alguna mención a este como las del capitulo. Si, es el segundo capitulo, constara de 5 aproximadamente. No, no tienen los poderes de la armonía ni se transforman aleatoriamente, véanlo como si solo se activaran por la presencia de los elementos de la armonía como tal. Si, Zaphire y Wildride son Oc's mios, tendrán cierta participación en la historia. Si, es probable que termine poniendo una escena referente al Lemmon, pero que no se mostrara como tal. Si, Zaphire y Wildride se gustan si no quedo claro. No, lo de Rainbow Dash no fue mala suerte. Si, Pinkie sigue viva... por ahora.

Eso es todo, deja un me gusta, suscribete y comparte... perdón, despedida equivocada. Deja un review, follow me y favorite a la historia, Se te agradece tu cooperación con el Estado.


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Por qué?

Tercer capitulo, disfrútenlo.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle y Sunset se hallaban en Sugarcube Corner, tomando una merengada. Ambas se encontraban pensativas, meditando a cerca de la situación de Pinkie, esperando a sus demás amigas. El colegio había decido cerrar sus puertas hasta la semana que viene, por motivos de investigación policíaca.

¿Por qué Pinkie estaba sola en el colegio? ¿Cómo llego ahí? ¿Por qué llamo a Rainbow Dash y no a sus padres o a una de ellas? ¿Quién podría ser el criminal? ¿Fue por venganza? ¿Venganza de qué? ¿Placer? No es posible, la hubieran masacrado. ¿Odio, desprecio?... tal vez, Pinkie tiene bastantes amigos, su actitud es carismática y alegre por naturaleza, sin embargo esta personalidad también ah acarreado que tenga varios enemigos, como Gilda. ¿Gilda sería capaz de asesinar a alguien?

Ambas interrumpieron su reflexión al ver que sus demás amigas llegaron, las otras cuatro se sentaron en silencio, y este se instauro en el lugar, ninguna de ellas quería romperlo. Luego de un rato, incluso el postre de las demás había sido servido pero el silencio perduraba. Fluttershy dio el primer paso.

-Es todo tan… calmado sin Pinkie cerca. Comento en voz baja la amante de los animales. Las demás la miraron, luego desviaron la mirada hacia otros lugares.

-¿Quién podrá haber sido? Cuestiono Sunset, al instante Rainbow le vino el recuerdo de los sucesos del día anterior. Confiaba en sus amigas, confiaba plenamente. Pero tenía que intentarlo, tenía que asegurarse.

-Ayer después de dejar a Fluttershy, probé a escuchar la segunda llamada que grabe, gracias a dios me había dado un destello de inteligencia. Al final pude escuchar un nombre que Pinkie susurro… Revelo con misterio la deportista, observo las reacciones de sus amigas.

Sunset y Twilight la miraron con interés, Rarity se sorprendió y Applejack puso toda su atención en ella, vio como Fluttershy no hacia ningún gesto, nada.

-¿Qué dijo? Inquirió Applejack, Rainbow la miro.

-Como Pinkie tenía el celular muy alejado de su boca, el nombre no se pudo escuchar con claridad, solo sé que es alguien que empieza con "F". Confeso, inmediatamente las cinco miraron a Fluttershy, quien al ver que la veían se encogió en su asiento.

-"Es ridículo que sea ella, es Fluttershy" Razono Rarity.

-"No tiene sentido sospechar de ella, hay millones de personas que tienen nombres que empiecen con F, Pinkie tenía un montón de amigos… y enemigos" Medito con lógica Twilight.

-"¿Qué estoy pensando? Fluttershy no sería capaz de matar ni a un bicho" Pensó Applejack.

-"Fluttershy se comportó extraño en el carro ayer… bueno, ella es un poquito extraña" Razono Sunset.

-"Algo escondes" Pensó Rainbow. Miro inquisitivamente a la amante de los animales.

-¿C-Chicas?... ¿E-está todo b-bien? Pregunto en tono bajo Fluttershy, las demás dejaron de observarla, mirando cada una su propio plato o vaso.

-Quien sea que haya sido… no le tenía mucho aprecio a Pinkie. Explico Sunset, las demás asintieron, luego un pesado silencio entre ellas apareció, un silencio que pocas veces a tenido presencia a su alrededor.

-Yo propongo contratar un detective privado- Comento la amante de los animales, las miradas nuevamente cayeron sobre ellas, sin embargo eran miradas más amables-Digo, si les parece buena idea. Añadió la de cabello rosado.

-No estaría mal, para que investigue paralelamente al caso policial. Apoyo Rarity.

-Sí, ¿pero dónde conseguiríamos un detective privado? Pregunto Applejack, escéptica.

-De eso no hay que preocuparse, en los periódicos hay muchos recortes que ofrecen servicios, lo que hay que ver es el precio. Menciono Sunset, las demás la miraron con confusión.

-¿Qué? ¿Creen que el hombre vaya a trabajar gratis o por caridad? Obviamente tiene un precio. Resalto la peli fuego, las demás asintieron. Rainbow dudosa, pues ella quería seguir investigando por su cuenta, no daría esto por sentado.

-No sé ustedes, pero yo no voy a dejar el caso de Pinkie a algún desconocido, lo hare yo misma. Explico Rainbow, levantándose de la mesa. Sunset se levantó también.

-No seas tonta Dash, tú no tienes siquiera una buena intuición. Afirmo con firmeza la peli fuego, Rainbow frunció el ceño.

-¿Estas queriendo decir que no soy capaz de esto? Infirió la deportista, Sunset se cruzó de brazos.

-No, estoy diciendo que deberías dejar que un detective investigue el crimen. Reclamo Sunset, Rainbow la miro perpleja pero luego se puso molesta.

-¡Esta bien! Hagan lo que quieran, yo me voy. Anuncio enfadada Rainbow, atrayendo la atención de los demás clientes. Tomo sus cosas y se retiró de la mesa.

-¡Dash espera! Grito Applejack, saliendo de la mesa también y persiguiendo afuera a la deportista, Sunset se veía molesta por la situación y se sentó nuevamente. Fluttershy la vio, luego vio su vaso de merengada. Twilight decidió seguir a las dos que se habían ido. Sunset observo a Twilight irse. Rarity se quedó estática, aturdida por la situación.

-Rainbow. Llamo Applejack detrás de esta, pero la deportista la ignoro.

-Rainbow. Llamo con un tono de voz más alto la campirana, pero Rainbow terca no cedía. Se acercó más.

-¡Rainbow! Grito propinándole un puñetazo a la deportista en el brazo, lo cual la hizo perder el equilibrio, sin embargo no cayó.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! Se quejó Rainbow, sobándose el brazo. Applejack se puso frente a ella.

-Te lo merecías por ser una mula terca. Revelo la rubia, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No tenías que ser tan agresiva! Mascullo la ojos violetas, conteniendo las lágrimas. Applejack rodo los ojos.

-Como sea… ¿Qué demonios paso allá atrás? Cuestiono la campirana, entre una mezcla de preocupación, intriga y algo de molestia.

-Creo que una de nosotras está escondiendo algo… escondiendo algo grave. Expreso la deportista, en un aire de misterio, la campirana alzo una ceja, confundida.

-¿Qué diantres significa eso? Inquirió desconcertada la rubia.

-Una de nosotras va a morir. Respondió sin vacilación la deportista, viendo hacia ambos lados para asegurarse de que no haya oídos curiosos. Applejack abrió los ojos con perplejidad.

-¿¡Una de nosotras va a morir!? Repitió incrédula la campirana.

-Morir. Afirmo la deportista asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¡Oh por dios Dash! ¿¡Que disparates dices!? ¡Estás loca! Grito la campirana, dando media vuelta y dejando a Rainbow Dash atrás, apretando los puños de la frustración, se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo. Applejack paso una cabina de teléfono, y no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba apoyada en esta. Twilight escucho la discusión.

-Creo que alguien está escondiendo algo. Pensó en voz alta la amante de los libros, tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Escondiendo algo?- Pregunto una voz detrás de ella, Twilight se sobresaltó y pego un grito.- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- Añadió la voz, que al voltearse descubrió que era Sunset con un gesto de intriga.

-Que una de nosotras puede quedar viva. Confeso Twilight, dejando a Sunset chocada y desconcertada. Applejack llego hasta la mesa donde antes estaba sentada, viendo a Rarity y a Fluttershy conversar calmadamente y con una sonrisa. Tosió para llamar la atención, y al instante las dos chicas de la mesa se la dieron.

-Bueno, yo me voy yendo. Se despidió Applejack tomando sus llaves y sus cosas.

-Oh querida, ¿podrías tener la amabilidad de llevarme a la boutique? Pidió Rarity con una voz melodiosa, Applejack la vio con el rostro serio, pero luego sonrió.

-Claro Rares, pero nos vamos ya… ¿Sunset y Twilight? Pregunto al no verlas ahí.

-Oh, se fueron tras de ustedes. Menciono Fluttershy, interponiéndose en la conversación.

-Las atraparemos afuera… ¿quieres que te de un aventón Fluttershy? Ofreció la campirana cortésmente, sin embargo la amante de los animales negó con la cabeza, declinando.

-Oh no te preocupes, tengo que ir al refugio de animales, gracias… creo. Explico tímida la de pelo rosado. Las otras dos se miraron.

-De acuerdo querida… Applejack cariño yo te esperare en el carro. Comento Rarity, alejándose de ahí luego de recibir una despedida de Fluttershy y un gesto de la rubia.

-Bueno Fluttershy, nos vemos luego. Exclamo la campirana con una sonrisa amistosa.

-¿No te llevaras tu merengada? Inquirió la amante de los animales, Applejack miro el vaso con el batido dentro.

-No… no tengo más ganas de tomar merengada. Contesto honestamente, riendo apenada.

-Oh… pero deberías llevártela, por si acaso quieres beberla más tarde, es decir si tú quieres. Presiono Fluttershy, mirando fijamente con sus ojos azules a los esmeralda de la vaquera, esta miro un poco extrañada.

-No, la dejare ahí. Respondió Applejack, ahora un poco más seria.

-Pero tú pagaste por ella. Insistió la amante de los animales, la rubia frunció el ceño.

-No, Fluttershy, la dejare ahí. Exclamo con el tono firme, molesta.

-P-pero-

-¡NO LA LLEVARE! Grito ya hastiada Applejack, acercándose a Fluttershy. Esta se asustó y se llevó las manos al rostro, protegiéndose y encogiéndose.

-¡E-está bien por favor no me hagas daño! Chillo la amante de los animales, aterrada y soltando lágrimas. Applejack se arrepintió enseguida, pues hizo llorar a su amiga, vio a su alrededor y vio que los demás clientes veían con curiosidad, indiferencia… y los más cercanos, molestia. Agarro el vaso.

-Mira Fluttershy, me llevo la merengada. Mostro la campirana con una sonrisa nerviosa, Fluttershy se quitó las manos de los ojos rojos, y vio el vaso. Luego miro a su compañera.

-Perdón por gritarte Flutters, no debí hacerlo. Se disculpó honestamente la rubia, la pelo rosado asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, y pronto ambas se dieron un abrazo. Despues de unos segundos ambas se separaron y se sonrieron amistosamente. Las dos entonces se dirigen a la salida, no sin antes pagar sus respectivos postres.

-¿Ya se van? Pregunto directa Sunset, Applejack asintió.

-Oh… nos vemos luego supongo. Exclamo Twilight, dándose un abrazo con Applejack y luego con Fluttershy.

-Supones bien. Aseguro la rubia con una sonrisa, luego se dio un apretón de manos con Sunset. Pronto las dos entraron al restaurante. Perdiéndose de la visión de Applejack. Ambas amigas comienzan a caminar y pronto notan la camioneta de la campirana, donde a un lado estaba Rarity viendo a unos grafitis en la pared, Applejack se quedó mirando a la modista.

-¿Tu y Rarity se llevan muy bien? Pregunto curiosa Fluttershy, Applejack la miro confundida.

-C-claro, ¿Por qué no nos llevaríamos bien? Contra pregunto, nerviosa.

-¿Te gusta ella? Inquirió directa la amante de los animales, sorprendiendo y avergonzando a la campirana.

-¡NOS VEMOS LUEGO FLUTTERSHY ME TENGO QUE IR! Exclamo gritando toda roja, marchándose de ahí rápidamente. Fluttershy se quedó en el sitio, mirando fijamente. La rubia llego a la modista con un gran sonrojo en su cara que intento disimular con su sombrero. Rarity no se dio cuenta cuando Applejack se subió al carro y lo encendió. Pronto ambas estaban listas para partir. Saliendo del estacionamiento, Fluttershy las despidió con una mano, gesto que correspondió Rarity, pero Applejack se escondió pegándose al volante.

El viaje era ameno, ya que entre ellas dos se podían producir conversaciones fluidas y dinámicas, sin silencios incomodos o interpretaciones erróneas.

-Querida, ¿podrías decirme lo que ocurrió entre tú y Rainbow Dash hoy? Pregunto delicadamente Rarity, Applejack la miro de reojo y luego suspiro mientras seguía conduciendo.

-Eso… que dijo unas cosas… locas. Respondió Applejack, tomando una calle.

-¿Cosas locas estilo Rainbow o cosas extrañas? Cuestiono curiosa Rarity.

-Dijo que creía que una de nosotras iba a morir hoy, así que yo creo que bizarra. Confeso la rubia, Rarity la miro impresionada, pues eso era algo muy raro, más viniendo de la deportista.

-Cielos, que imaginativa. Menciono Rarity algo preocupada.

-Esta paranoica, pero no la culpo, después de todo está bajo mucha presión y sobretodo fue la última que ha visto a Pinkie Pie. Defendió Applejack, y era cierto, luego de la cirugía Pinkie había sido estabilizada y solo se les había permitido a sus familiares verla, estos habían informado a sus amigos que estaba en un estado delicado. Rarity iba a decir algo pero el teléfono de su amiga comienza a sonar.

-Hablando del rey de Roma. Comento Applejack, al ver que la estaba llamando Rainbow Dash.

-Dime Dash. Saludo Applejack algo desganada.

-¿Dónde estás? Pregunto directa la deportista.

-Ehhh conduciendo, voy a llevar a Rarity a su boutique. Exclamo la campirana confundida.

-Bien, esperame allá, les voy a contar algo que paso ayer. Revelo Rainbow, Applejack puso un semblante más sombrío.

-Eso espero Dash. Exclamo con un tono neutro.

-Tranquila, ¿seguimos siendo amigas? Cuestiono algo nerviosa y preocupada Rainbow. Applejack relajo su semblante y sonrió.

-Nunca fuimos amigas Dash, ¿Quién sería amigo de la persona que barre con ella todo el tiempo? Pregunto la campirana.

-Ya verás campesina, te hare morder el polvo. Advirtió la deportista, con aires de competencia.

-Bien, te esperamos en casa de Rarity. Ante esta mención la aludida alzo una ceja, Applejack la miro y le hizo un gesto que decía "te explico ahora", la modista asintió.

-Bien, me voy a tardar unos 15 minutos en llegar ahí. Aseguro la deportista.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos. Se despidió la campirana.

-Nos vemos. Hizo lo mismo la deportista. Applejack colgó la llamada. Inmediatamente miro a Rarity, quien la veía exigiendo una explicación.

-Era Dash- Rarity iba a exclamar algo sarcástico- Si ya se muy obvio, pero quería reunirse con nosotras para contarnos todo. Explico la rubia, Rarity agrando un poco los ojos.

-Oh cielos… Ya estamos llegando. Menciono la modista, y Applejack comprobó que era cierto, al reconocer la calle de la boutique de Rarity. Vio la merengada a su lado y sonrió, si había sido buena idea traerla. En un momento dado vislumbraron la boutique, tan imponente como siempre. La rubia estaciono en la calle y ambas bajaron del vehículo, caminaron en silencio hasta la entrada y Rarity saco unas llaves, luego abrió la puerta y prendió las luces, una sonrisa impregno el rostro de la modista la ver su segundo hogar, mientras que una sorprendida adornaba el rostro de la rubia, ya que había varias telas, vestidos y papeles restregadas por ahí.

-Caray Rarity ni Apple Bloom tiene el cuarto tan desordenado. Menciono sin afán de ofender la campirana mientras se adentraba en el sitio detrás de su anfitriona. Dejo la merengada en una mesa al lado del sofá.

-Oh, eso fue que mi hermanita Sweetie Belle invito a Apple Bloom y Scootaloo aquí la otra vez… y todavía tienen que limpiar este desastre. Exclamo la de pelo morado con el ceño fruncido.

-Esa Apple Bloom, es una revoltosa. Comento la rubia con el rostro serio.

-No la puedes culpar, son niñas de todos modos, además que ellas están en búsqueda de "su talento especial". Explico la modista arreglando algunas telas en la mesón de trabajo, Applejack levanto algunas pero Rarity noto esto.

-¡Oh no, no, no querida! Suelta eso, ya lo arreglaran ellas más tarde-. Afirmo Rarity, tomando lo que había recolectado la campirana y poniéndolo en la mesa, sin embargo ambas habían quedado un poco descolocadas puesto que sus manos se habían rozado, sonrojándolas un poco.

-S-Siéntate en el sofá cariño. Pidió amablemente la de cabello morado. La rubia acato la oferta sin rechistar.

-¿Q-quieres te? Pregunto la modista, la campirana negó con la cabeza.

-N-no, ya tengo la merengada… gracias. Declino la oferta con una sonrisa tímida, Rarity también la ofreció una. Se fue a la cocina y empezó a preparar la bebida. Por su parte Applejack comenzó a tomar su merengada, tenía un sabor algo diferente, pero lo atribuyo al calentamiento de la bebida.

-Por cierto, fue un detalle muy generoso de tu parte traerme hasta aquí. Reconoció Rarity desde la cocina, Applejack sonrió, le quedaba un cuarto de su bebida.

-Lo dice la que representa el elemento de la generosidad… Respondió en tono divertido la campirana.

-Por eso mismo querida, se reconocer la generosidad. Exclamo la modista, más sin embargo en su rostro se hallaba reflejada la angustia, el miedo y los nervios mientras preparaba algo.

-Y que lo digas… ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? Pregunto Applejack observando las sombras en la cocina. Se terminó su merengada y sintió un punzón de dolor en la cabeza, que le duro unos segundos.

-Oh… no es nada. Termino lo que estaba preparando, lo tomo y lo protegió en su pecho.

-"Gracias Sweetie, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo" Pensó con nerviosismo la modista, salió de la cocina y vio a Applejack viendo a través de la ventana, dándole la espalda y con las manos tomadas detrás de esta.

-Applejack… llamo con un dejo de voz, un tono tan bajo que bien podía competir con el de Fluttershy, esta solo ladeo su cabeza a un lado, Rarity lo tomo como un símbolo de que le prestaba atención.

-Applejack… has sido mi amiga desde pequeña, he visto crecerte y madurar, eres mi mayor confidente, mi amiga honesta y bondadosa que siempre ha estado ahí para mí, aun a pesar de nuestras… "disputas" y diferencias, seguías apoyándome. Me has visto en todas mis facetas, en mis mejores y en mis peores momentos, siempre has sido el hombro que uso para llorar. Quiero que todo eso termine hoy. Relato, acercándose lentamente a la rubia, trago saliva y respiro hondo.

-Hoy Applejack, te pido, ¿quieres ser mi novia? Pregunto con el corazón en la garganta, tenía miedo, tenía angustia, tenía nervios, tenía esperanza, tenía expectación. El regalo que traía en su pecho salió de su protección y lo alzo hacia Applejack. El objeto era una caja de corazones con una roza azul atada a una nota que decía "¿me dejarías ser el diamante que complemente a tu manzana?" Aludiendo a que si permitía que sus corazones se volvieran uno solo. Applejack volteo y sus ojos no se podían ver ya que estaban tapados por su sombrero, Rarity se preparó para lo peor mientras su amor se acercaba lentamente hacia ella. La campirana tomo con delicadeza el regalo y lo aparto y lo dejo a un lado. Tomo a Rarity por su cintura y la acerco hacia ella, uniendo sus labios en un apasionado beso que Rarity no tardo en corresponder, poniendo sus dos manos en las mejillas pecosas de su amor. Lágrimas de felicidad recorrían el rostro de la modista, escurriendo el líquido junto con el maquillaje, mientras tenía cerrado los ojos. Pero eso no importaba, nada importaba, solo los dulces labios de Applejack, solo importaba el sabor a manzana en las comisuras de estos, nada importaba, no importaba Rainbow Dash, ni el mundo, ni el dolor que sintió en su estómago, ni…

Rarity no pudo seguir ignorando la sensación de molestia y dolor proveniente en su abdomen, abrió los ojos y vio los verdes esmeraldas que la veían… pero había algo diferente, no había esa mirada dulce y amistosa de la rubia, había una mirada fría, neutra, inexpresiva penetrando profundamente en su alma, confundida desvió la mirada hacia abajo, y vio una mancha roja en su ropa blanca, vio un cuchillo atravesando la tela de su camisa. Pronto comprendió que esa era su sangre, que esa arma filosa estaba traspasando no solo su tela, si no perforando la piel y carne de su abdomen. Soltando un quejido ahogado se separó de Applejack, cayendo de espaldas y tomando la herida con sus manos. Desvió su mirada hacia arriba, perpleja, confundida, asustada. No quería creer que su amada Applejack había hecho semejante acto ruin, traicionero y espantoso. Quería creer que era una horrible pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría. Se intentó alejar de aquel monstruo que había tomado la apariencia de su amada, pero este piso la falda que llevaba, deteniéndola al instante.

-Ah, ah, ah- Exclamo el nefasto usurpador, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Q-quien eres tú? Cuestiono poniéndose de rodillas.

-Yo te tengo aquí de rodillas, oh es una vista tan agradable. Revelo sádica Applejack, mirando con disfrute a la herida Rarity.

-¿Q-que le hiciste a Applejack, criatura? Cuestiono agresiva la modista, su atacante sonrió.

-"querida", yo soy Applejack. Dijo la rubia, viéndola con superioridad. Rarity achico las pupilas, mientras su respiración se acortaba y su sangre se helaba.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Yo sé que estas asustada, pero al menos todo terminara antes que tus lágrimas se sequen. Exclamo la tétrica y macabra voz de Applejack. Rarity estaba aterrada, confundida. Necesitaba escapar. Empujo con sus dos manos a la campirana, tomándola de sorpresa y haciéndola perder el equilibrio. En instante aprovecho para levantarse, tomar su herida con una mano y comenzar a correr. Debía tomar una decisión rápida. Podía probar suerte saliendo de la boutique para que alguien la ayude y arriesgarse a que Applejack la agarrara o subir las escaleras y atrincherarse en una de las habitaciones. Se decantó por la segunda, ya que su calle por el mediodía era muy desolada. Paso al lado de Applejack, quien ya se estaba recuperando del empujón. Rarity corrió por el pasillo principal y alcanzo las escaleras, comenzó a subirlas con rapidez, sin embargo en un escalón resbalo y cayó, pero se pudo recuperar y continuar su carrera.

Pronto sintió una mano en su bota derecha, con horror gira la cabeza y se da cuenta que la rubia ya había llegado hasta ahí, se quedó paralizada un segundo, pero la adrenalina nublo su mente, logrando meterle una patada al rostro de la campirana, haciendo que esta se repliegue para atrás. Rarity subió las escaleras frenéticamente, llegando hasta la planta superior. Podía oír como con el mismo frenetismo Applejack subía las escaleras. Vio su habitación al final del pasillo y vio una mesa a la mitad de este. Con prisa se dirigió a esta y con las dos manos la tumbo, dejando un escombro detrás. Por poco se cae en su camino a la puerta pero logro abrirla, rápidamente la cierra y le pone seguro, justo unos segundos después siente el golpe de Applejack en la estructura, el obstáculo había funcionado. Respirando agitadamente se apoya contra la puerta y se sienta, sollozando desconsoladamente. Su amor la quiere asesinar y ella… ella esta indefensa. Siente varios golpes en la puerta, golpes con furia.

-vete- susurro la modista, con su rostro llorando en los brazos, los cuales estaban apoyados en su rodilla. Los golpes seguían.-Vete-el ruido seguía.- ¡Vete!-Rogo desesperada, sin embargo los golpes no cesaban.- ¡VETE! Grito, más como una súplica que como una orden, esta vez, los golpes cesaron. Rarity por fin pudo llorar en paz y silencio, quería creer que Applejack realmente se había ido y estaba sola en la casa, pero sabía que era una tenue ilusión de su mente, un escape para esta realidad cruda y maquiavélica que está viviendo ahora mismo. Si tan solo una de sus amigas estuviera aquí para consolarla…

Un momento, ¿amigas? ¡Claro! Esta Rainbow Dash, Applejack dijo que ella venia, solo debía aguantar, solo debía

SLAM

El sonido de algo atravesando la madera le llamo la atención, vio hacia arriba y observo como un cuchillo atravesaba la parte superior de la puerta, con miedo se alejó de esta, al tiempo que el arma atravesaba donde antes estaba ubicado su cuello. Rarity busco algo con que defenderse y encontró un bate de béisbol, probablemente de Scootaloo. Pronto la puerta comenzó a ser asediada por un tubo de plomo, el cual hacia estragos en la estructura, haciendo huecos y creando esquirlas, una de estas se insertó en el brazo a Rarity, hiriéndola y haciéndola menguar con su arma. Luego de cinco golpes hubo el hueco del tamaño de una cabeza, y por esta se asomó Applejack con una sonrisa escalofriante.

-¡Aquí esta Jackie! Exclamo, viéndola con una sonrisa. Applejack coló el brazo en la habitación y quito el seguro de la puerta, luego retiro la extremidad y con delicadeza abrió la puerta. La luz que traspasaba la ventana revelaba un cuchillo manchado con sangre, su sangre. En la otra mano el tubo de plomo.

-Puedo prometer que no te hará daño. Exclamo la campirana, Rarity soltó un par de lágrimas. Applejack avanzo unos pasos y Rarity lanzo un batazo al aire, haciéndola detener. Con una sonrisa tétrica siguió avanzando, a lo cual la modista retrocedía y seguía pegando al aire, en una de esas cuando ya no le quedaba más espacio para replegarse y su atacante se acercaba impasible, decidió que su supervivencia era mayor, por mucho que lo lamentara y le doliera. Apretando sus manos en el arma contundente calculo propinarle un golpe certero en la cabeza, para aturdirla o para matarla. Rarity se armó de valor y lanzo su ataque.

Despertaba entonces, mareada, desorientada, siente un líquido escurriendo por su rostro, proveniente de su cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba? En la boutique ¿Qué hacía ahí?... Observo la habitación ¿Cuánto había pasado inconsciente? No lo sabía, intento llevar una mano a su cabeza, pero descubrió con desagrado que sus manos habían sido atadas. Intento pararse, pero unos pasos se oirían afuera de la habitación, con temor cerro los ojos. Oyó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

Giiiiiiii

Abrió los ojos con valor, descubriendo a la propia Applejack con su sombrero, la veía con rabia, miedo y sobre todo… decepción.

-Te ves caliente y apretada con esa atadura… ¿te está quemando? Pregunto con inocencia la campirana, con una sonrisa adornando su cara, Rarity no hizo ningún gesto. Applejack torció su sonrisa en una mueca seria.

-Entonces conoce que hoy vas a quedar rota, ¡ya que yo me arrodillo por la violencia y la emoción Raaah! Grito la vaquera, acercándose a unos centímetros del rostro de Rarity, la modista quiso decirle algo, pero ahora se da cuenta que también tiene una venda en su boca. Salen unos murmullos incompresibles, Applejack pone su oreja cerca y pone una mano al lado de esta.

-¿Qué dices?- Pregunto la campirana.

-Mphh mph mphhhh- Respondió la modista "Déjame ir, sabandija"

-¿Quieres que el cuchillo traspase de nuevo tu piel?- Inquirió Applejack, viéndola con sorpresa fingida. Rarity dilato las pupilas y negó con la cabeza frenéticamente.

-MPHH MPHHH- Suplico la modista.

-Si es lo que tú quieres- Dijo llanamente la rubia, puso el cuchillo en el pecho de Rarity, encima de su corazón.

-Más temprano proclamaste con vigor que tu corazón era parte del mío… por ende me parece justo reclamarlo, ¿no crees? Pregunto con una sonrisa macabra la campirana, fijo de nuevo su atención en el cuchillo y Rarity cerró los ojos y aparto la cabeza, esperando el inminente final.

Abrió los ojos, esperando ver una luz muy brillante, para luego vislumbrar una ciudad majestuosa flotante color blanco marfil. Nada más alejado de la realidad, puesto que lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Applejack, dudando seriamente de la acción que iba a cometer. Vio el temblor que la mano de la rubia tenia, vio como sudaba. La vaquera puso su otra mano en la punta del mango e intento empujar, logrando pinchar a Rarity y hacerla sangrar un poco, pero no se quiso mover más. Confundida, Rarity veía con algo de esperanza que Applejack se halla dado cuenta de su error. La vaquera no pudo más y se alejó, viendo a través de la ventana. Rarity vio la puerta abierta, vio su oportunidad de escape, despacio empezó a levantarse, para poder escabullirse. Se levantó completamente, entonces muy lentamente camino hasta la salida de la habitación, ya casi estaba. Sin embargo una mano la agarro de su camisa y la jalo hacia atrás. Se dio un golpe duro contra la cama, que la aturdió parcialmente.

-Oh no intentes escapar, no va a funcionar. Exclamo Applejack, cerrando la puerta. Rarity se recuperó y enfoco nuevamente a su "amiga".

-Solo prepárate para besar este cuchillo hasta que tu garganta te duela, mientras yo lo empujo más y más allá de tu lengua. Rarity se asustó con la afirmación, se imaginó la escena y por poco vomita dentro de la tela, provocando un desastre y probablemente un suicidio.

-Mph mphhhh mphhh- Hablo Rarity, esta vez Applejack se acercó y le quito la mordaza, haciendo que Rarity tosa e inhale un poco. La rubia se quedó con una expresión neutra.

-Por favor no me mates aquí. Suplico Rarity, al borde de las lágrimas. Applejack sonrió "dulcemente".

-Bueno ¿entonces dónde quieres ser asesinada?- Cuestiono Applejack con un poco de sarcasmo en sus palabras, Rarity rompió en llanto.

-Ah shhhh, shhhh no seas tímida. Pidió la campirana, poniéndole una mano en la mejilla y haciendo que esta la mire. Rarity se pudo calmar un poco, cesando su llanto. Aun sollozaba.

-Dime ¿cómo te sientes al saber que vas a morir?- Pregunto Applejack, Rarity se rompió de nuevo y lloro amargamente, pensando en su familia, su mama y papa, su hermana, sus amigas, su gata, sus metas, sus sueños, sus añoranzas. Se iba a despedir de todo eso.

-Y estoy lista para cometer, porque este día, ¡estaré contigo el resto de tu vida! Aseguro Applejack, preparando el cuchillo.

-¡NOOOOOOO! Bramo desesperada Rarity, al ver como Applejack se acercaba a ella lentamente.

Rainbow Dash había llegado a la boutique de Rarity, toco la puerta, pero estaba cerrada, toco el timbre pero estaba descompuesto. Chisto con la lengua, sin embargo recordó cuando venía a buscar a su hermana Scootaloo que Rarity siempre guardaba una llave en el marco de la puerta. Busco con sus dedos hasta sentir la textura del metal, tomo la llave e ingreso dentro de la instancia, el sitio estaba alumbrado por la luz del sol. Iba a gritar el nombre de su amiga vaquera pero vio una mancha en el suelo, con la curiosidad como vencedora se dirigió hasta ahí y noto que era un líquido, aparentemente viscoso, color vino tinto.

-"¿¡S-Sangre!? Se cuestionó mentalmente la deportista, oyó ruidos arriba y deprisa corrió hacia las escaleras.

-¡NOOOOOOO! Escucho un alarido desesperado, parecía la voz de Rarity, eso significaba que…

-"¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO TU!" Era lo único que pensaba al subir las escaleras con velocidad, pronto llego al piso de arriba y noto el mueble tumbado y la habitación del final. Con la adrenalina como combustible y el temor de gatillo voló hasta la puerta y la abrió con toda su fuerza. Dentro la escena hizo que su sangre se helara y sus pupilas se achicaran. Dentro estaba Applejack encima de Rarity, con un cuchillo en el pecho de esta. Applejack dio media vuelta hacia ella y vio como sus ojos lloraban a mares, pero mantenía una sonrisa cruel y fría., Rainbow también comenzó a llorar.

-¿Q-Que hiciste Applejack? ¿Primero Pinkie y ahora Rarity? Cuestiono la deportista, acercándose a su amiga. Applejack no hizo nada, mantuvo el gesto. Rainbow corrió hasta ella y la tacleo, luego se puso encima de ella, encerrándola en una llave.

-¿¡Por qué Applejack!? ¿¡P-por qué? ¿P-por qué lo hiciste? Suplico saber lo último en un mar de lágrimas, Applejack se dejó ser, llorando mientras sonreía con gusto.

* * *

Y esto es todo, mis queridos Imp's. Vemos esto, ¿Que hará ahora Rainbow con "dos" asesinas?, pues tendrán que esperar al siguiente capitulo, que si lo cuento ahora seria spoiler, y eso es tan malo como un Spawn kill. Actualizo este rápido, pero el Cap 4 si se va a tardar, aproximadamente para la semana que viene. Gracias por tomarse su tiempo a leer esta historia.

Agradecimiento especial a esos Baron Of Hell que la agregaron a favoritos, a los gloriosos Hell Knights que dejaron un Review y los Cacodemons que acosan la historia constantemente, sin mas, hasta la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4: Descubrimientos

**-Toma N1, acción.**

 **-¡Esperen, ¿mi escopeta se ve bien!?**

 **-Toma N2, acción**

 **-Buenas noches, querido público, soy su presentador favorito de la televisión de bajo presupuesto, el fabuloso Silicio. Si, si, sé que me tarde mucho al subir esta historia. Sin embargo mi computador se dañó durante todo este tiempo-**

 **-¡Mentira! Estuviste como perra jugando Battlefield y visitando YouTube todo el tiempo. Revelo un espectador en el público.**

 **-"Recarga su escopeta y le dispara al IMP"**

 **-Toma N3, acción.**

 **-¿Escucharon asquerosos spawns del infierno? No dejen entrar pendejos como ese al escenario, ¿Bien? Está bien, prepárense.**

 **-P-Pero ya estaba grabando. Menciono el Cacodemon encargado de la cámara, Silicio no lo miro amablemente, tomando un Berseker.**

 ***CENSURA***

 **-De acuerdo, alguien consiga una mopa, un pañuelo… y un nuevo camarógrafo.**

 **-Toma N4, acción.**

 **\- Buenas noches, querido público, soy su presentador favorito de la televisión de bajo presupuesto, el fabuloso Silicio. Si, si, sé que me tarde mucho al subir esta historia-**

 **-Eres mierda.**

 **-Tu estilo no sirve**

 **-Das asco**

 **-Eres una perra abandona fanfics.**

 **-Duke Nukem es mejor**

 **-xD, Silicio vive en el sótano de su madre xDxdXD.**

 **-¡Bueno, suficiente! Ustedes no son nadie para reclamarme, ¡y eso es mentira! ¡No vivo en el sótano de mi mami! ¡Vivo en el ático como un adulto responsable! Al carajo con esto, es una pérdida de tiempo para los lectores leer esto y es relleno más que todo. Rueden fanfic.**

* * *

-Entonces ¿usted es consciente del crimen tan grave que cometió? Pregunto un oficial, con una libreta y un rostro firme, con un bigote marrón. La persona en su frente asintió con la cabeza, con un gesto burlesco.

-Sí, sé que asesine a Rarity Belle, mi mejor amiga. Exclamo Applejack, el oficial vio por unos segundos un tic en el ojo de la rubia, que luego desaparecía dejando nuevamente esa sonrisa fría y burlesca. El hombre levanto una ceja, pero no comento nada al respecto.

-Muy bien señorita Apple, en tres semanas se le acusara y dará una sentencia formal en un juicio… ¿le notificamos a sus parientes de esto? Cuestiono el policía, levantándose de la silla. Applejack junto las manos, las cuales estaban esposadas a la mesa.

-Por supuesto, es mi familia después de todo. Exclamo la campirana, el oficial frunció el ceño. Se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Applejack soltó una carcajada. Detrás del espejo común de las oficinas de interrogación estaba Rainbow Dash, cruzada de brazos y con el semblante serio y molesto, tenía marcas en los ojos que indicaban que había llorado. A su lado estaba Zaphire Ring, viendo a la rubia y Wildride, con un semblante inexpresivo. Applejack se puso a dibujar algo sobre un papel que tenía a la mano.

-¿Qué opinas Wildride? Cuestiono la oficial de ojos verdes, el hombre se quedó mirando a la campirana.

-Demuestra un carácter común en criminales, tono burlesco, sonrisas frías, reacciones carentes de sentimientos… más sin embargo, hay algo que no encaja del todo. Con esta afirmación, ambas hembras prestaron atención, una de reojo y otra dirigiendo su mirada hacia él.

-¿Qué cosa? Cuestiono Zaphire, Wildride inserto sus manos en los bolsillos.

-En algunos momentos del interrogatorio parecía que tuviera reacciones algo erráticas, como el tic del final. Además, su forma de actuar tampoco corresponde a lo descrito por Rainbow Dash, es algo que tú también debes haber notado. Señalo el hombre, refiriéndose a la deportista, esta asintió.

-Es cierto, Applejack suele ser más amigable, además de que se equivoca, en numerosas ocasiones quedo claro que ella y yo éramos las mejores amigas… por si fuera poco, no habla con su acento campirano, habla con ese tono tan… sombrío. Explico Rainbow Dash, Wildride saco una minúscula sonrisa. Zaphire los veía a ambos, sintiendo un deje de celos, más estos se esfumaron cuando recordó que Rainbow Dash le tiraba más a su lado.

-Debo entrar ahí y hablarle, necesito saber porque. Revelo Rainbow Dash, con un semblante serio. Wildride alzo una ceja y Zaphire la miro.

-Solo los oficiales pueden entrar a la sala de interrogatorios. Corto el hombre, firme. Rainbow Dash y Zaphire se miraron y entonces la segunda le dio una sonrisa cómplice a la primera.

-Oh vamos Wildride, será solo por 5 minutos. Se quejó Zaphire, haciendo un puchero, Wildride la miro fijamente, con su semblante inexpresivo.

-No. Respondió cortante nuevamente, Zaphire cambio su mirada de suplicante a una seductora y atrevida.

-Bueno… si tú ayudas a mi amiga Rainbow aquí, yo te podría ayudar de otras formas más… placenteras. Ofreció, con una voz traviesa. Wildride no aparto la mirada de ella.

-¿Y cuáles serían estas formas más placenteras? Inquirió el hombre, impasible. Zaphire sonrió.

-¿Te podría dar un "camino salvaje" hoy en la noche cuando salgamos de aquí? Comento, sonriendo. Rainbow Dash veía la escena, con una ceja levantada. El hombre volvió su atención al espejo.

-Ustedes definitivamente hacen una pareja encantadora, ¿Cuándo se casan? inquirió Rainbow Dash con aire burlesco, ambos la miraron, una con las mejillas sonrojadas y otro con el semblante serio.

-¿Y-Yo con este nerd? P-Por favor Dash, no seas tan tonta. Respondió indignada Zaphire, mientras desviaba el rostro, se cruzaba los brazos y cerraba los ojos. Sin embargo sus mejillas sonrojadas y el tartamudeo la delataban.

-Eso es improbable, yo no podría pasar tanto tiempo con una persona tan desordenada, malhumorada y poco profesional como lo es ella. Explico el hombre, con su semblante serio. Rainbow soltó una carcajada y Zaphire lo miro, sorprendida y ofendida.

-¿¡Perdona!? Vuelve a decir eso cerebrito y te juro que te machaco los dientes. Advirtió la mujer seria, el hombre sonrió.

-¿Ves? Malhumorada, pero en el fondo es un barril de amor. Comento el hombre, acariciando la cabeza de la mujer y haciendo que esta se sonrojara. Rainbow asintió.

-Ustedes están locos, cuiden que nadie entre… yo la interrogare. Afirmo la deportista con un tono serio, los dos oficiales asintieron. El trio salió de la habitación y entraron al pasillo, vieron la puerta. Zaphire les hizo un gesto y se volvió a meter a la habitación, para observar el interrogatorio. Wildride se puso al lado de la puerta y la abrió.

-Tienes como mucho diez minuto, apresurate. Comento el hombre, Rainbow asintió, decidida. Al entrar poso su atención de inmediato en Applejack, quien estaba viendo el techo. Cerró la puerta y sentó.

-Vaya, vaya… miren quien llego, la deportista que no corrió lo suficientemente rápido para salvar a su amiga la modista. Saludo Applejack, dirigiendo su vista a Rainbow, esta frunció el ceño, mas no dijo nada.

-Oh vamos, según yo recuerdo tu eres más del tipo impulsiva y altanera. Recordó la campirana.

-Silencio. Callo la deportista, con ojos afilados y un tono sombrío. Applejack alzo una ceja.

-¿Cómo están las demás?- Pregunto la campirana, Rainbow desvió la mirada-¿Oh, no les has dicho?- Inquirió burlona la rubia, la deportista frunció el ceño- Se sentirán destrozadas en cuanto se enteren. Remarco Applejack con una sonrisa maliciosa, Rainbow se enfureció y se paró súbitamente de la silla.

-Ah Ah Ah Dash, no puedes hacer eso, te están observando. Comento la rubia, señalando con su mano esposada al espejo, Rainbow Dash la vio con rencor, se sentó e inhalo profundamente, luego exhalo.

-"Algo no cuadra" Creo que me estas escondiendo algo. Revelo Rainbow, Applejack alzo una ceja, curiosa.

-¿Escondiendo algo? ¿Eso que significa Dash? Cuestiono la campirana.

-¿Tenias planeado matar a una de nosotras luego de Rarity? Pregunto Rainbow, esquivando la pregunta.

-¿Matar a una de ustedes? ¿Matar? No… algo mucho peor. Confeso la rubia, Rainbow noto que el brazo izquierdo comenzaba a temblar, mas no dijo nada.

-¿Por qué Rarity?- Pregunto Rainbow, Applejack alzo una ceja, dando a entender que no había entendido la pregunta- ¿Por qué ella? Pudiste haberme matado a mí, o a Sunset, o Fluttershy, o a Twilight, ¿Por qué ella?- Volvió a preguntar, vio como la mano izquierda de Applejack comenzaba a dibujar algo sobre el papel, más parecía hacerlo inconscientemente.

-Porque era las más accesible y se me dio la oportunidad. Respondió Applejack más seria, cosa que sorprendió a la deportista.

-Qué extraño, yo pensé que le tenías aprecio a los que querías. Confeso la deportista, noto como una gota de sudor parecía resbalarse de su mejilla.

-Yo nunca les tuve aprecio, ¿no viste lo que le hice a Pinkie Pie? Ella es mi prima. Menciono Applejack, manteniendo una sonrisa fría, con el tono firme y ojos vacíos.

-¿Amabas a Rarity? Cuestiono directa Rainbow, Applejack dilato las pupilas un poco, pero luego soltó una carcajada, algo fingida.

-Me parece que eres tú la que deberías estar esposada por decir tales disparates. Exclamo la rubia, mas Rainbow Dash permaneció inmutable. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Applejack pareció sorprenderse por algo y segundos después con su mano derecha aplasto la izquierda. Rainbow se sorprendió y se lanzó rápidamente, tomando desprevenida a la rubia. Agarro el papel en el que estaba escribiendo y el lápiz, sonriendo victoriosa. Applejack la veía con enojo y frustración, aunque también con nerviosismo.

Rainbow alzo la hoja, viendo lo que parecía ser una mariposa, no le encontró mucho significado a esto, un poco decepcionada, la guardo en su bolsillo. Applejack soltó un suspiro imperceptible.

-Applejack, si tienes algo que decir es tu momento. Revelo nuevamente la deportista, más la susodicha no hizo nada, ni dijo nada, parecía un cadáver que solo respiraba y abría y cerraba los ojos.

Rainbow se paró de su asiento, sintiendo los ojos de su amiga clavados en ella.

-Te veré en el juicio, es en tres semanas. Informo Rainbow Dash, Applejack no hizo nada, se mantuvo impasible ahí. La deportista sin agregar salió de la habitación. Afuera confronto a Wildride.

-¿Obtuviste información? Inquirió el hombre, curioso. Rainbow Dash negó con la cabeza.

-No, pero hay algo definitivamente raro aquí… investigare más a fondo. Dijo para luego darle la espalda al hombre.

-¿Encontraron algo en la escena de Pinkie? Cuestiono la deportista, sin mirar al policía.

-No, pero en las manos de la señorita Pie habían heridas defensivas, que muestran que al menos se intentó resistir a su atacante, buscamos rastro de cabello o ADN en sus uñas y manos pero no pudimos encontrar nada. Explico el hombre, sin expresión alguna. Rainbow suspiro hondamente.

-No es por molestar ni nada, pero, ¿podrías buscar algún indicio en la escena de Pinkie Pie que señale a Applejack como la atacante? Pidió la deportista, el hombre metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Podría investigar eso. Dijo llanamente, aceptando ayudar a la chica, esta sonrió con amargura.

-Gracias. Dijo en un soplo, luego comenzó a caminar, saliendo de aquel lugar en silencio, atípico en ella. Wildride vio esto con algo de lastima, ¿Quién iba a pensar que tu mejor amiga había asesinado a una de tus amigas y a la otra la había casi matado?

* * *

-Twilight, ¿estas segura de lo que me estás diciendo? Pregunto entre sorprendida y molesta la chica de pelo fuego. Ambas se encontraban en la casa de la amante de los libros.

-Si Sunset, Rainbow pudo haber sido la atacante de Pinkie. Dijo firme en su postura la pelo azul marino.

-¿No te parece que eso suena muy loco? Debatió Sunset, con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, pero también tenemos que ver los hechos, Rainbow fue encontrada en la escena del crimen, Rainbow fue la única a la que Pinkie supuestamente llamo y Rainbow es la que tenía una actitud errática, ¿no viste como te ataco? Cuestiono Twilight con dureza, Sunset afilo la mirada.

-…Las dos primeras no sabría cómo explicarlas, sin embargo cuando me llevo de vuelta a mi casa se disculpó conmigo… además, estas hablando de Rainbow Dash, ¡ella personifica la lealtad por todos los cielos! Dijo acalorada la peli fuego.

-Eso no importa, lo que debemos hacer es investigar nosotras por nuestra propia cuenta, no podemos confiar en las demás, creo que Applejack está actuando en complicidad con Rainbow. Dijo la amante de los libros frunciendo el ceño, más Sunset se asombró aún más.

-¿Estas si quiera oyendo lo que dices? Applejack es la prima de Pinkie Pie, ¿¡Por qué diablos querría asesinarla o verla muerta!? Debatió iracunda la peli fuego.

-Por favor Sunset, las dos sabemos que Applejack se siente mucho más apegada a Rainbow que a Pinkie. Argumento Twilight con el semblante sereno.

-P-puede que eso sea cierto pero Applejack es la persona más honesta que conozco. Dijo segura Sunset.

-Puede que sea la más honesta, pero eso no significa que no mienta, como cuando dijo que no necesitaba ayuda en su casa y se sobrecargo de trabajo. Dijo Twilight, Sunset pareció meditarlo, iba a decir algo cuando.

-Además, omitir no es mentir, Rainbow le confesó su crimen y Applejack la está encubriendo. Añadió la amante de los libros con una sonrisa, Sunset desvió la mirada, razonando el argumento de Twilight, más pronto volvió la vista a su frente, con el ceño fruncido nuevamente.

-Me parece que estamos sacando conclusiones apresuradas, debemos investigar esto mejor. Dijo Sunset, levantándose de la silla, Twilight la observo fijamente. Sunset le dio la espalda, tomando su chaqueta.

-Estas muerta Sunset. Dijo la voz de Twilight detrás de ella, Sunset abrió los ojos con sorpresa, dilatando sus pupilas, sus movimientos se frenaron en seco y su respiración se cortó. Su cuello se viro lentamente hacia atrás, donde vio a Twilight tomando una taza de te.

-T-Twilight ¿d-dijiste algo? Pregunto intentando sonar ruda, pero un tartamudeo se escapó de sus labios. La amante de los libros abrió los ojos, mirándola confundida.

-No Sunset, estaba tomando mi taza de té. Respondió con naturalidad la chica, Sunset trago saliva, sintiéndose de repente en un ambiente tenso. Un silencio se instauro luego de que aquella oración fue emitida por los labios de la peli azul marino, un silencio incómodo y escalofriante. Sunset supo inmediatamente que tenía que marcharse de ahí.

-B-bueno, yo me voy marchando. Comento la peli fuego, poniendo una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. La otra asintió lentamente, volviendo a tomar de su te. Sunset volteo y salió de aquel lugar, sintiendo la mirada penetrante de su amiga en su espalda. Sintió una vibración en su bolsillo, metió la mano y saco su celular, vio quien era y alzo una ceja.

-¿Si? Contesto la llamada la peli fuego, extrañada. La otra voz pareció suspirar profundamente.

-Sunset. Dijo por fin Rainbow Dash, reuniendo valor.

-¿Rainbow? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? Pregunto algo preocupada la peli fuego.

-Yo estoy bien… debemos reunirnos, ve a Sugarcube Corner. Exclamo la pelo arcoíris, La peli fuego alzo una ceja, el tono serio de Rainbow no era algo muy frecuente de escuchar.

-Eh… bien, te veo ahí. Respondió Sunset, luego de pensarlo un poco.

-No le digas a las demás… Ordeno la deportista, Sunset se extrañó con la petición, pero las preguntas se las guardaría para cuando viera a su amiga.

-V-Vale, nos vemos. Se despidió la peli fuego, sin embargo, sintió de pronto que alguien la veía intensamente. Se dio media vuelta rápidamente, detallando la puerta del hogar de Twilight. Maldijo por lo bajo, su imaginación estaba comenzando a jugarle en su contra. Salió del pórtico de la peli azul y se dirigió a su moto. La encendió y salió del lugar, obviando un ojo morado que la miraba a través de las cortinas de la casa de Twilight.

* * *

Rainbow miraba para todos lados, últimamente la paranoia en ella se estaba volviendo cada vez más constante, tenía entre sus manos una chocolatada, pero de los nervios ni un sorbo había probado. Oyó el rugido de una moto potente, conocía ese sonido. Sunset entro al lugar, viendo las mesas. Los ojos azules y rubís colisionaron, la primera sonrió con algo de entusiasmo y la segunda con debilidad.

-Rainbow. Saludo Sunset, Dash se paró y le dio un abrazo a la peli fuego. Ambas volvieron a tomar asiento. Sunset comenzó a tomar su chocolatada, Rainbow veía la mesa, jugando inconscientemente con el pitillo del vaso, su mente estaba concentrada en buscar la manera adecuada de dar la noticia de la muerte de Rarity a su amiga.

-Dash, ¿Qué ocurre? Interrumpió la peli fuego su ensimismamiento, la peli arcoíris se fijó en su amiga, quien la veía con seriedad.

-¿Qué ocurre con qué? Cuestiono algo precipitada Rainbow, Sunset alzo una ceja.

-Contigo, ¿Qué ocurre contigo? Volvió a preguntar la peli fuego, esta vez más firme.

-No sé qué estás hablando, yo estoy como siempre. Evadió Rainbow, intentaba ganar tiempo para poder tener una forma suave de comunicarle la noticia a Sunset.

-Eh no, tú generalmente no estás tan nerviosa ni tan distraída. Explico la peli fuego, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Rainbow soltó un suspiro, Sunset lo estaba poniendo difícil.

-…L-La verdad es que hay algo que tengo que contarte. Revelo la deportista, pensando cada palabra.

-Si, por eso me invitaste aquí, dame el spoiler de una. Comento Sunset, con una sonrisa burlona.

-S-Se trata de Applejack… y Rarity. Comenzó Dash, Sunset dilato las pupilas.

-¿Q-Que? ¿P-Por fin se declararon y son novias? Cuestiono con una sonrisa, sonrisa que escondía miedo. Dash sintió un vuelco en el corazón por las palabras que iba a decir, pero era necesario.

-N-No…- Sunset sintió como su piel se ponía de gallina, tenía un terrible presentimiento.-A-Applejack… R-Rarity… paso al otro mundo. Dijo finalmente la deportista, Sunset sintió como si todo el peso del mundo le caía encima, su estómago casi le ordenaba que tenía que expulsar toda su comida. Su respiración se alteró, sin embargo logro mantener algo la compostura.

-¿C-Como? Cuestiono Sunset, pronto la tristeza y el dolor fue sustituido por una ira y un deseo de venganza profundo, su semblante se volvió bastante oscuro, afilando su mirada. Dash trago saliva.

-La asesinaron. Exclamo Rainbow Dash con el ceño fruncido, Sunset apretó los puños con furia, al igual que sus dientes.

-¿S-Se sabe quién fue? Cuestiono con una voz profunda, cargada de ira la peli fuego. Sus ojos ahora semejaban un océano de lava. Cuando encontrara al desgraciado que asesino a Rarity lo torturaría lentamente, quitándole todos los dedos primero antes de-

-A-Applejack. Confeso Rainbow, si los pensamientos de Sunset fueran un tren la revelación era una destrucción de las vías, es decir, un colapso total. Le tomo varios segundos al cerebro de Sunset procesar la información.

-¿A-Ah?- Balbuceo la peli fuego como pudo, todavía deslumbrada. La deportista no sabía ni cómo pudo decirlo, puesto que ahora tenía un nudo en la garganta. Trago saliva.

-F-Fue Applejack. Dio su mejor esfuerzo, Rainbow pudo presenciar como los ojos pasaban de la rabia al asombro y escepticismo.

-¿¡QUE!? Grito anonada la peli fuego, levantándose de su sitio, llamando la atención de todos en el local. Sunset miro a todos con molestia, a lo que rápidamente la mayoría de los curiosos desviaba la mirada apenados o nerviosos, unos pocos le devolvieron la mirada cargada de fastidio. Sunset se volvió a sentar, cruzada de brazos.

-Rainbow, si esto es una broma de mal gusto dejame decirte que lo estas hacien-

-No es una broma, Applejack… Applejack mato a Rarity. Le interrumpió Dash, Sunset dilato las pupilas, con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Applejack está enamorada de ella! Grito solo para que ellas dos escucharan, Rainbow sonrió débilmente, Sunset defendía a una de sus amigas. Ojala Sunset tuviera razón.

-Fue Applejack. Puntualizo la deportista, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso? Cuestiono la peli fuego con agresividad.

-Yo estuve ahí cuando Applejack tenía el cuchillo ensangrentado encima del cuerpo de Rarity. Explico Rainbow, Sunset se sorprendió, dilatándose sus pupilas.

-"Rainbow fue encontrada en la escena del crimen, Rainbow fue la única a la que Pinkie supuestamente llamo y Rainbow es la que tenía una actitud errática" Sunset recordó las palabras de Twilight, Sunset mantuvo la compostura, tenía que pensar frio la situación.

-¿Qué hacías ahí? ¿Cómo sabes eso? Cuestiono con un semblante serio la peli fuego, Dash la miro sorprendida, luego frunció el ceño, un poco ofendida.

-Llame a Applejack para pedirle disculpas, además de decirle que teníamos que hablar. Confeso la deportista, Sunset la miro escéptica.

-Dash… me parece muy extraño que tú hayas estado en ambas escenas del crimen primero que la policía. Revelo Sunset, Dash frunció aún más el ceño, apretando su puño con frustración.

-¿Estas insinuando algo Sunset? Cuestiono con la voz más profunda de lo normal la deportista, tomando postura en la mesa. Sunset hizo lo mismo.

-Solo remarco lo que es evidente. Puntualizo la peli fuego, Dash apretó más lo dientes, sin embargo soltó un bufido sonoro. Cruzándose de brazos.

-… ¿Y-Yo también me he preguntado por que soy yo la que llega primero sabes? ¿Por qué las dos veces eh tenido que ver a mis amigas en terrible estado? ¿Por qué siempre llego tarde? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué!? Inquirió con furia la deportista, dejando a su amiga perpleja. Sunset reconoció que no había visto a Dash en ese estado y que tal vez había juzgado mal. Dash puso las manos en la mesa, intentando calmarse. Sintió el calor de otra mano encima de su mano derecha, levanto la mirada para notar el rostro sonriente y comprensivo de Sunset.

-Perdóname Dash… no había tomado en cuenta tu posición en esto. Se disculpó la peli fuego, Dash sonrió débilmente, apartando la mano de Sunset y levantándose.

-No te preocupes… solo te prometo una cosa Sunset, conseguiré quien le hizo eso a Pinkie, porque estoy bastante segura de que Applejack no fue. Menciono Dash, Sunset asintió.

-¿Applejack va a ser condenada? Inquirió la chica. Rainbow frunció el ceño.

-Es lo más probable, el juicio es dentro de tres semanas. Menciono la deportista, Sunset asintió, con algo de decepción en su mirada.

-Una cosa más Sunset, no le digas ni una palabra a Fluttershy o Twilight. Pidió la deportista, Sunset la miro confundida.

-¿Por qué? Cuestiono la peli fuego con intriga.

-Dame un poco de tiempo, luego te explico. Evadió Dash, Sunset decidió confiar en la deportista y asintió.

* * *

La escuela se hallaba desolada, el silencio perpetuo era interrumpido por los pasos de dos personas que investigaban el lugar. Wildride y Zaphire estaban en el lugar donde se había hallado a Pinkie Pie. Ambos buscaban alguna pieza de evidencia que se hubiera pasado por alto.

-Maldición no hay nada. Chisto la mujer con molestia, más el hombre parecía inmutable. La mujer lo vio durante unos segundos fijamente, luego se dio cuenta de su ensimismamiento y aparto la vista sonrojada.

-" _¡Por un demonio Zaphire actúas como niña de 15 años!_ " Dijo una voz en su cabeza, esta voz se notaba quejosa y carrasposa.

-" **Es que lo eres** " Respondió otra voz, esta era profunda, pesada y burlona.

-"¡Hey púdranse ambos!, ¿no ven a Wildride? Es tan irresistible". Se defendió la mujer.

-" _En eso tienes razón"_ Concordó la primera voz.

-" **Bastante cierto, yo me lo tiro toda la noche** " Revelo la segunda voz, Zaphire se sonrojo furiosamente.

-"¿¡Q-Que demonios dices!?" Cuestiono Zaphire, con notoria vergüenza.

-" **¿Qué? ¿Por qué tan nerviosa? Si ayer gritabas su nombre con pasión mientras te-**

" _La clasificación por edad, animal"_ Regaño la primera voz, Zaphire estaba muda, puesto que esa voz sabía lo que había hecho la noche pasada.

-" **¿Qué dices? Si ya estamos en "M"** " Debatió la segunda voz, con aspereza.

-"Los dos silencio, necesito concentrarme para ayudar a Wildride-Un minuto, ¿Dónde esta Wildride?" Se cuestionó Zaphire, puesto que al frente suyo solo quedaba la pared con cierta mancha de sangre. La mujer volteo hacia los lados, notando como la figura del hombre se iba por el pasillo del final. Con rapidez lo comenzó a seguir corriendo. Al virar en la esquina, noto que el hombre estaba llegando a una salida, por lo que se apresuró.

-¡Wildride! Llamo la mujer, sin embargo contra su pronóstico el hombre si se detuvo, tenía un celular en la mano… el resultado fue el previsto, Zaphire choco con Wildride, haciendo que a este se le caiga el celular. Wildride vio con un rostro inexpresivo, a lo que Zaphire sonrió con nerviosismo. El policía suspiro, se agacho y tomo su celular. Sin embargo, al recoger el aparato también pudo vislumbrar un pelo rosado. Tomo aquella muestra con una pinza que saco de su saco y se levantó del suelo. Zaphire quedo intrigada.

-¿Qué es eso? Pregunto curiosa la oficial, el hombre no la miro.

-Un pelo rosado, muy probablemente de mujer. Teorizo el policía, Zaphire se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

-Hum, conozco varias chicas que tienen el pelo rosado. Incluso cuando revisamos las fichas de los estudiantes del colegio vimos que hay varias que tienen el pelo rosado o parte de rosado. Argumento la oficial, Wildride la miro.

-Sin embargo, tienes que recordar que Rainbow Dash vio al atacante escapar por esta salida. Debatió el policía. Zaphire asintió, estando de acuerdo con Wildride.

-Vale la pena, quizá conseguimos algún nombre. Dijo optimista la mujer, Wildride le sonrió minúsculamente.

-De acuerdo, volvamos a la base. Dijo el hombre, metiendo el pelo en una bolsa de evidencia. Ambos entonces caminaron fuera del recinto, que había sido precursor de toda esta pesadilla.

* * *

-De acuerdo, ¿usted fue la que encontró a la Señorita Pie en el estado que esta? Cuestiono un doctor, Rainbow Dash asintió. El doctor frunció el ceño y miro a una tableta que tenía en su mano.

-Me temo que solo parientes pueden entrar a ver a la Señorita Pie. Exclamo el doctor, mirando de nuevo a Dash, esta se puso a pensar rápidamente.

-Yo soy una pariente. Puntualizo la deportista, el doctor levanto una ceja.

-¿Qué clase de pariente? Inquirió el doctor con un tono escéptico.

-Prima… ¿segunda?- Respondió en tono dudoso Rainbow.

-¿Me está preguntando o me está respondiendo? Cuestiono el doctor con el ceño fruncido, Rainbow se sonrojo un poco y se postro con orgullo.

-Soy una prima segunda. Respondió con más seguridad la deportista. El doctor sonrió un poco.

-Ya veo, como evidentemente es una familiar solo le tengo que pedir su nombre. Pidió el hombre con una sonrisa, Dash también sonrió.

-Claro, soy Philomena… Segunda Pie. Dijo la peli arcoíris, el doctor sonrió.

-De acuerdo, podemos ir-¡Oh!, Oh no- Exclamo el doctor con tono afligido, Dash se preocupó.

-¿Qué ocurre? Pregunto, algo nerviosa. El doctor le enseño la tableta, Dash la comenzó a leer, viendo que su nombre aparecía varias veces en el texto. Con una sonrisa nerviosa mira de nuevo al hombre.

-Me temo, señorita Dash, que solo se admiten familiares. Repitió el doctor más serio, Dash maldijo por lo bajo. El doctor se comenzó a retirar.

-¡Espere!- Grito Rainbow Dash, el doctor se dio media vuelta y se impresiono con lo que vio, Rainbow Dash soltaba pequeñas lágrimas, mirando al suelo-Por favor… déjeme verla… n-necesito verla… e-ella es mi novia… Por favor. Suplico la deportista, sus puños cerrados por la frustración, el doctor se sintió mal, por lo que mostraba compungido.

-O-Oh, los familiares no notificaron ninguna relación amorosa. Apresuro a decir el doctor, Rainbow lo miro con su rostro lloroso, sus ojos rubís resaltaban un brillo hermoso. El doctor se compadeció.

-…P-Puedo dejarla pasar, pero por unos minutos… ¿estaría bien para ti?- Pregunto el doctor con una sonrisa nerviosa, Rainbow asintió rápidamente. El doctor asintió satisfecho, dándose media vuelta. Rainbow sonrió con astucia.

Ambos caminan por los pasillos del hospital, llegaron hasta una puerta. El doctor la abrió con cuidado, dejando ver una habitación tenuemente iluminada, Rainbow se estremeció cuando vio a Pinkie postrada en esa cama, conectada a varios cables. Se veía tan frágil…

-¿P-Puede dejarme a solas con ella?- Pregunto cuidadosamente la deportista, el doctor la miro inseguro-¿P-Por favor?- Pidió Dash, el doctor miro hacia un lado y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Tiene 5 minutos. Exclamo el doctor, cerrando la puerta. Dash se acercó despacio, llego al lado de la cama. Un cable salía del brazo de la peli rosa y llegaba a una bolsa de suero. Pinkie tenía una máscara de oxígeno de hospital en la cara, ayudándola a respirar. Dash nunca se imaginó ver a su amiga más hiperactiva tan quieta… tan débil. Pinkie siempre rebosaba de alegría y energía, verla en un estado tan lamentable y tan apagada era deprimente.

-Hola Pinkie. Saludo la deportista, tragándose esa amargura. Se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama. Rainbow se quedó unos momentos en silencio, esperando alguna respuesta de Pinkie, sin embargo nadie le respondió.

-Pinkie… las cosas han estado un poco tensas en el grupo. Exclamo Rainbow Dash, sus labios temblaba, Pinkie se mantuvo inmutable.

-Applejack y Rarity… ellas pelearon… Applejack le hizo daño a Rarity. Menciono la deportista, sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas.

-Sunset, Twilight y Fluttershy no confían en mi… c-creo que ellas piensan que yo te hice esto. Rainbow Dash se abrazó a sí misma.

-Pinkie… T-Tu sabes que yo no te haría esto ¿verdad?- Pregunto la deportista, esperando una respuesta. Al no obtenerla se alteró y se paró de la silla.

-T-Te necesitamos Pinkie, sin ti no es lo mismo… y-yo te necesito... Todas en el grupo están tristes, tú eres la que ilumina nuestra vida con tu sonrisa… ¡Tu iluminas mi vida!... Sin ti me siento tan vaciá. Musito la deportista, mirando al suelo.

-Respondeme Pinkie… Respondeme Por Favor… ¡Respondeme! Ordeno con un grito de dolor la peli arcoíris. Se tapó la boca, percatándose que alguien podría entrar con el alboroto. Sintió en sus manos y mejillas como las lágrimas caían sin cesar. Se sentó nuevamente, miro a Pinkie, seguía viéndose tan miserable. Esos horribles vendajes en el cuerpo de su amiga repugnaban a Rainbow. La deportista miro los ojos cerrados de Pinkie, anhelaba ver los orbes azules de Pinkie de nuevo. Noto como el pecho de su amiga bajaba y subía lentamente. Rainbow sonrió tontamente.

-Me hice pasar por tu novia Pinkie… Era la única manera que me dejaran pasar… ¿Sabes? Yo sé que tu pateaste mi trasero a la Friendzone, pero lo hiciste con cariño… luego de confesar mis sentimientos tú los aceptaste y los rechazaste a la vez… lo que más temía era perder nuestra amistad… sin embargo tú la hiciste más fuerte… eso solo hizo que me agradaras más. Confeso Rainbow, sonriendo débilmente. Tomo la mano de Pinkie.

-Necesito que me respondas esto… ¿A-Applejack te lastimo?- Cuestiono Rainbow, cerró los ojos esperando una respuesta, sin embargo no sintió ni oyó nada. Rainbow trago saliva, sabía que lo que iba a hacer estaba en contra de toda regla de la amistad, sin embargo necesitaba asegurarse que ninguna de sus amigas había lastimado a Pinkie.

-¿F-Fue Fluttershy? Rainbow sintió como si sus palabras las hubiera tragado la habitación, el silencio nuevamente perduro. Suspiro, era mejor así. Sintió un apretón en su mano, su corazón se detuvo por un segundo, un escalofrió corrió por su columna, lentamente viro su cuello hasta su mano, notando como la mano de Pinkie apretaba con fuerza.

-N-No… Musito la deportista con incredulidad, el agarre entre ambas manos se aflojo. Rainbow miro a Pinkie, sin embargo esta última seguía igual. Su semblante se volvió oscuro, se levantó del asiento y dio un beso en la frente. Luego se retiró del lugar en absoluto silencio.

* * *

Sunset estaba sentada en su sofá, toda la situación actual le daba vueltas en su cabeza. Pinkie en estado de coma, Rarity muerta y Applejack como su verdugo. Rainbow Dash actuando erráticamente y Twilight siendo extremadamente insensible y siniestra… Fluttershy era la única que parecía normal.

-Que mierda… Soplo la peli fuego con molestia, le causaba furia y frustración no entender nada de lo que pasaba ahora. Ella quería mucho a su grupo de amigas, las únicas que le dieron una oportunidad luego de su actuación como villana. Los elementos de la armonía no eran una solución viable, dada la reciente defunción de Rarity… Un momento, ¡Los elementos de la armonía!

-¡Claro! ¡Twilight! Exclamo con entusiasmo la peli fuego, rápidamente fue a buscar el diario que compartía con la Princesa de la Amistad, entro a su cuarto con rapidez, busco entre unos cajones y consiguió aquel mágico libro. Sonrió bobamente, Twilight era uno de los seres más inteligentes que ella conocía, si una Twilight no podía resolver el rompecabezas dos Twilights seguramente que sí. Abrió el diario, sin embargo antes de poder escribir algo su teléfono vibro en su pantalón. Con algo de molestia saco el aparato de su bolsillo, viendo quien era que la llamaba sonrió por la ironía.

-Dime Twilight- Saludo Sunset, sin embargo oyó una respiración entrecortada.

-¿Twilight?- Cuestiono la peli fuego confundida, se oyó como algo de estática.

-S-Sunset… Exclamo una voz profunda y, francamente, aterradora. A Sunset se dilataron sus pupilas, atribuyo la voz a la mala recepción.

-¿T-Twilight, que ocurre? Pregunto con preocupación la peli fuego.

-Sunset… n-necesito ayuda, n-no me puedo comunicar con las demás. Exclamo Twilight desde el otro lado de la línea, su voz ya sonaba normal. Sunset alzo una ceja.

-¿Estas bien? Inquirió algo angustiada la peli fuego. Con una mano tomando el diario y la otra el teléfono se dirigió a la sala.

-N-No, estoy en la escuela… algo me persigue… Exclamo Twilight, su voz se oía cansada y nerviosa. Sunset se alertó ante la revelación de su amiga. Su ceño se frunció rápidamente.

-No te preocupes Twilight, escondete, ya voy para allá. Aseguro la chica ruda, pudo oír como una voz irreconocible, luego la llamada se cortó. Sin más tiempo que perder, arrojo el diario al sofá, tomo las llaves de su moto y salió por la puerta. Sin embargo, al llegar a su vehículo sintió como si olvidara algo, por lo que se dio media vuelta.

-¡AH! Grito Sunset del espanto, al darse media vuelta estaba Fluttershy, mirándola con miedo. Se calmó un poco, sobándose la nuca.

-Perdón Fluttershy, pero me diste un susto de muerte. Exclamo con arrepentimiento la peli fuego, Fluttershy la miro cohibida.

-L-Lo siento. Se disculpó Fluttershy, tan tímida como siempre. Sunset sonrió, pero luego frunció el ceño, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a preparar su moto para marcharse.

-¿Q-Que haces por aquí Fluttershy? Pregunto con intriga la peli fuego, miro a Fluttershy a través del retrovisor de la moto.

-Oh… Twilight me llamo pidiéndome ayuda… por lo que vine a ti para que la ayudaras, a mí me da mucho miedo ir sola. Explico la amante de los animales apenada. Sunset asintió.

-Si, a mí también me- En ese momento, su mente colapso al recordar las palabras de Twilight.

-"Sunset, n-necesito ayuda, n-no me puedo comunicar con las demás" Sunset sintió como su piel se erizaba, miro nuevamente por el retrovisor a Fluttershy, quien seguía con la misma expresión de antes.

-Fluttershy, Twilight me llamo a mi diciendo que no podía comunicarse con nadie… ¿Cómo sabes que necesita ayuda? Cuestiono con el ceño fruncido la peli fuego, noto como el rostro de Fluttershy se transformaba de la pena a la molestia.

-Esa estúpida… Escupió con odio la amante de los animales, Sunset rápidamente se voltea para encarar a su amiga sin embargo es recibida por un cuchillo en su abdomen. Sunset sintió el puñal ingresar por su carne, escupió saliva con sangre. Fluttershy se separó de ella, mirándola con superioridad. Sunset se arrodillo, tapando con una mano la herida.

-Aw, yo quería que fuera más emocionante… Menciono Fluttershy con decepción, Sunset miro a su amiga con sorpresa, desilusión y furia.

-T-Tu atacaste a Pinkie… Supuso Sunset con molestia, Fluttershy sonrió con malicia.

-Por supuesto, la verdad fue muy fácil. Primero la invite a comer algo, le puse un relajante en su comida, luego la lleve al instituto y después la ataque… fue terriblemente excitante ver la sorpresa y tristeza en sus ojos, creo que me emocione con ella. Revelo Fluttershy con naturalidad, Sunset dilato las pupilas con incredulidad, ¿Cuándo Fluttershy se había transformado en una asesina? ¿Por qué nunca lo vio ni sospecho de ella? Unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos azules de Sunset, cerró los ojos.

-No te sientas mal Sunset, elegí a Fluttershy ya que era la que menos resaltaba. Explico la chica frente a ella con una sonrisa, Sunset abrió los ojos con sorpresa, miro con horror directamente a su amiga, notando como de estos aparecía un resplandor rojo con una estela verde.

-¿¡T-Tu!? Cuestiono la peli fuego con sorpresa, luego escupió saliva y sangre. Fluttershy sonrió.

-No hables mucho Sunset, si no te iras más rápido.- Aconsejo Fluttershy con una sonrisa maliciosa.-Además, tienes que llamar al público. Dijo la amante de los animales agachándose, tomo el cuchillo y lo puso sobre el brazo de Sunset, luego corto. Sunset sin desaprovechar la oportunidad lanzo un cabezazo a Fluttershy, sin embargo esta lo esquivo. Agarro a Sunset del pelo y saco un pote de alcohol de su vestido, retiro la tapa y vertió el líquido sobre el brazo de Sunset.

* * *

Scootaloo estaba mirando la televisión, sus padres habían salido hace rato, no volverían hasta la mañana. Esta mañana Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle actuaban muy agresivas, se les veía muy agresivas. Scootaloo intento hablar con ambas pero una la ignoro completamente y otra fue extremadamente testaruda.

-¡AHHHHHHH! Grito alguien en la calle, Scootaloo se levantó del sofá extrañada, se acercó a la ventana para curiosear. Lo primero que vio fue a su vecina del frente, Sunset, en el suelo. A su lado vio a Fluttershy con un cuchillo ensangrentado en la mano… espera, ¿ensangrentado? Fijo su vista nuevamente en Sunset y noto como esta se agarraba su estómago, mientras un charco carmesí escurría alrededor suyo. Scootaloo comenzó a hiperventilar. Fluttershy viro el cuello hacia ella, sus ojos hicieron contacto y Fluttershy sonrió maquiavélicamente.

Scootaloo más por acto reflejo que por cualquier otra cosa se escondió, ¿Por qué Fluttershy había lastimado a Sunset? ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

DING DONG

El timbre sonó, Scootaloo comenzó a caminar lentamente a la puerta, sin embargo se quedó en el marco que conectaba la sala con el pasillo de la puerta.

-Sé que puedes oírme, abre esta puerta, solo quiero jugar algo. Exclamo la voz de Fluttershy del otro lado de la puerta, Scootaloo trago saliva profundamente, se comenzó a alejar lentamente de la puerta.

DING DONG

-No puedes dejarme esperando, es un poco tarde para intentar escapar y correr. Aseguro la voz de Fluttershy, un sonido irritante comenzó a sonar, como si un cuchillo fuera raspando una tabla de madera.

-Yo te vi por la ventana, nuestros ojos se juntaron. Al instante de decir eso Scootaloo dilato las pupilas con asombro, si la había visto. Comenzó a sentir miedo. Empezó a sudar.

-Yo puedo sentir tu terror… aunque me gustaría sentirlo más de cerca. Exclamo Fluttershy, riéndose inocentemente al final. Scootaloo se retiró de ahí, yendo escaleras arriba. Se quedó en la esquina que daba con la escalera. Pronto escucho como alguien forzaba la puerta, luego de unos cuantos golpes la puerta cedió.

-Ding dong voy a encontrarte, apurate y escondete… ¡vamos a jugar un pequeño juego y a divertirnos! Afirmo Fluttershy entrando en la casa, rápidamente reviso la sala, notando el televisor encendido, se fijó en las escaleras, donde noto la cabellera morada de la pequeña, sonrió.

-Ding Dong, ¿Dónde te has escondido? ¿Piensas que ya has ganado? Nuestro juego de las escondidas acaba de empezar. Aseguro la amante de los animales, comenzando a subir las escaleras. Scootaloo se horrorizo, víctima del pánico comenzó a correr por el piso de arriba.

-Puedo oír tus pasos resonando alto por los pasillos. Menciono Fluttershy, Scootaloo freno en seco, sin embargo choco su pie con un mueble. Un pequeño grito logro escaparse de sus labios antes de que pudiera callarlos.

-Puedo oír tus gritos ahogados y agudos… no eres buena escondiéndote. Oyó Scootaloo, con rapidez va hasta el final del pasillo, oye unos pasos rápidos en las escaleras.

-Solo espera, de mí no te puedes esconder, voy llegando. Exclamo Fluttershy con una voz grotesca. Scootaloo se metió en su habitación, cerrando la puerta. Volvió a escuchar la misma frase, se paró en medio de la habitación, intento abrir la ventana, sin embargo escucho los pasos más cerca, por lo que rápidamente vuelve al centro. Una vez más escucho la frase. Mira posibles lugares para esconderse, descarta su cama. Por lo que rápidamente se mete en el closet. Oye una vez más la frase, esta vez muy cerca.

Knock Knock

-Estoy al frente de tu puerta ahora, yo voy a entrar y no necesito pedir permiso. Exclamo Fluttershy, Scootaloo estaba temblando, los pasos ahora se oían en su habitación.

-Knock Knock estoy en tu habitación ahora, ¿Dónde te has escondido? Nuestro juego de las escondidas está llegando a su final. Revelo la amante de los animales, Scootaloo se tapó los ojos con sus manos, evitando llorar. Deseaba fervientemente que Rainbow la salvara.

-¿Estoy cerca?- Cuestiono Fluttershy, miro la cama-Reviso ¡debajo de tu cama!-Se agacho para registrar, no hay nada, se levantó.-Pero, no estás aquí… me pregunto-Dijo mirando al closet-¿Podrías estar en el closet? Al escuchar esto, Scootaloo perdió toda la fe y esperanza. Sintió como la puerta del closet se abría, la luz la ilumino, mas no subió la cabeza.

-Ding dong, te encontré. Exclamo Fluttershy.

-Dind dong, te escondías aquí, ahora perdiste. Afirmo la amante de los animales sonriendo con satisfacción, viendo a la pequeña, la cual se protegía la vista con las manos.

-Ding dong, finalmente te encontré querida, ahora perdiste. Exclamo Fluttershy poniéndose las manos detrás de la cintura.

-Ding dong, creo que yo gane, tu perdiste. Aseguro con orgullo la amante de los animales, quito sus manos de su cintura y las llevo lentamente a la niña.

-Ding dong, paga la consecuencia. Puso sus manos en la niña, sin embargo está tomando valentía salto y le metió un puñetazo a Fluttershy en la mejilla, haciéndola ir hacia atrás. Scootaloo vio su oportunidad y salió corriendo, sin embargo su carrera se vio interrumpida por Fluttershy, la cual con una expresión de molestia la tomaba de su pierna. Con fuerza sobre humana la lanzo contra la pared, Scootaloo choco con todo su cuerpo con la pared, apenas y logrando mantenerse consciente. Vio un bate en el suelo y lo tomo, Fluttershy la atrapo del brazo izquierdo, sin embargo con el derecho le aplasto la mano con el bate de madera.

-¡AHHHH! Grito Fluttershy del dolor, Scootaloo frunció el ceño y lanzo un batazo a la cabeza, sin embargo fue detenida por la otra mano de Fluttershy. Esta la veía con su mirada, dejándola paralizada. Fluttershy aprovecho y lanzo a la pequeña contra la pared, desmayándose. Fluttershy escupió en el suelo, tomo a la pequeña sabandija, la cargo en sus hombros sin ningún problema y salió del cuarto.

-¿Por qué tus padres tienen dos carros? No importa, me hizo el trabajo más sencillo. Exclamo, tomando las llaves del otro carro. Llevo a Scootaloo afuera, abrió la maletera del carro y la metió ahí dentro. Se fijó en la casa del frente, viendo que Sunset ya no estaba en la acera. Fluttershy sonrió, alzando una ceja.

-"Vaya que es resistente" Reconoció la amante de los animales, cruzo la calle y noto como había un rastro de sangre hasta la entrada de la casa. Lo siguió y abrió la puerta, siendo recibida por la luz artificial. Noto que Sunset estaba sentada en el sofá, con un libro en el regazo. Fluttershy sonrió con malicia, sin embargo borro su sonrisa cuando Sunset comenzó a reírse.

-¿Te causa gracia el hecho de que te vas a morir? Cuestiono la chica de cabello rosado, Sunset negó con la cabeza, tosiendo sangre. Abrió el libro, mostrando dos páginas con una palabra escrita en sangre. Fluttershy dilato sus pupilas a su máxima expresión, el mundo se le vino abajo.

-J-Jaque Mate. Aseguro la peli fuego con astucia, Fluttershy sin perder el tiempo escapo del lugar. Llego hasta el carro, se metió en el, lo encendió y arranco rápidamente, perdiéndose en la penumbra de la calle.

-Diablos, debí verlo venir. Exclamo Sunset, recostó su cabeza en el sofá, dejando caer el diario mágico en el suelo, este en su última página tenía escrito, con la propia sangre de Sunset, la palabra "SOMBRA"

* * *

 **¿Qué pasa gente? ¡Soy yo!… ¿nada? ¿No me extrañaron? ¿¡En serio!? Vaya, es que pensé que habíamos conectado y eso… ¡Nah!, les debía desde hace meses la continuación de esta historia, sinceramente no encontraba la inspiración para continuarla, sin embargo una bella canción y una repentina ola de aliento me ayudaron. Solo queda un capitulo, ¿Qué demonios se le ocurrirá a este individuo con ciertos rasgos sociópatas, un don perfecto para hacer chistes malos y una adición altamente preocupante a ciertos polvos blancos? ¡Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo de Un Mundo Alterado (Spoiler: Esta vez sí tiene un periodo de salida corto)**


	5. Chapter 5: El Ultimo Show

Rainbow salió del hospital con la mirada sombría, sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero no sabía cómo. ¿Cómo detener a Fluttershy?...

-Sunset. Susurro ella misma, de inmediato a Rainbow Dash se le ilumino el rostro, saco su celular y marco el número de la peli-fuego, sin embargo la contestadora salto. Rainbow apretó los dientes. Podía dejar esto para mañana, pero "esto" era sumamente importante. Sunset la podía perdonar por molestarla tan tarde.

Rainbow en poco tiempo llego a la casa de su amiga con el carro de sus padres, agradecía que estos estuvieran de viaje. Apresurada sale del coche, lo cerró. Sus pasos iban impacientes, tenía que discutir esto con alguien. Toco el timbre, espero unos momentos, pensando. Volvió a tocar el timbre. Sin embargo esta vez que la puerta estaba abierta. Un temor comenzó a nacer en su interior, se fijó en la entrada, notando un rastro de sangre que se perdía en una esquina. Con el corazón en la boca siguió el rastro, llegando a donde estaba la moto de Sunset… y un charco grande de sangre. Rainbow se paralizo, su respiración se volvió agitada, sus pupilas se volvieron dos pequeños puntos. Con horror miro la casa, pensando lo peor. Sus pies se volvieron ligeros, en menos de un segundo llego a la puerta y la abrió con rapidez, ahí en la entrada a la sala estaba Sunset tirada en el sofá. Rainbow se acerca lentamente.

-N-No, no otra vez… Exclamo con voz afligida la deportista, varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, se arrodillo y tomo la mano de Sunset, mientras el sentimiento de culpa y decepción de si misma nuevamente la volvía a invadir.

-N-No estoy muerta e-estúpida… Dijo con esfuerzo Sunset, Rainbow abrió los ojos anonadada, luego una sonrisa de felicidad inundo su rostro. Sin pensarlo abrazo a Sunset, lo que conllevo una queja de parte de esta.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó feliz Dash, sin embargo vio el semblante serio de Sunset- ¿Qué ocurre, esa herida está bien? Cuestiono la deportista preocupada, Sunset se vio la herida.

-C-Creo que me perforo una arteria importante… N-No me queda mucho tiempo de vida. Supuso Sunset con simpleza y una increíble tranquilidad, Rainbow frunció el ceño.

-No digas eso, voy a buscar algo para curarte. Aseguro la deportista, se comenzó a levantar para ir a buscar los materiales, sin embargo es detenida por Sunset, quien la tomo del brazo.

-D-Dash, no pierdas tiempo conmigo. Pidió Sunset con el ceño fruncido, luego tosió sangre. Rainbow le quito el brazo con suavidad y el ceño fruncido.

-No puedo dejar a una amiga en peligro, va en contra de lo que creo. Proclamo la deportista, colocando una sonrisa segura, se comenzó a retirar.

-¡Rainbow Dash por un demonio vuelve acá! Ordeno Sunset con autoridad, Rainbow se sorprendió, la peli-fuego volvió a toser, esta vez con más fuerza e intensidad.

-Y-Ya yo estoy perdida, sin embargo Twilight está en peligro. Revelo Sunset con el ceño fruncido, la deportista apretó los dientes.

-¿Qué ocurrió contigo? ¿Cómo sabes que Twilight está en peligro? Cuestiono Rainbow Dash con un semblante serio.

-E-Ella me llamo, estaba en la escuela, necesitaba ayuda… la iba a ayudar, pero apareció Fluttershy… ella no es quien crees que es… ella- En ese momento Sunset comenzó a toser con agresividad, Rainbow se acercó a ella angustiada. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, Rainbow exasperada lo saca de su pantalón, sin embargo al ver quien era su semblante se torció en una oscuridad impecable.

-Rainbow. Saludo con una voz burlona Fluttershy, Rainbow apretó los dientes.

-Ya lo sé todo Fluttershy, te voy a encontrar y te meteré en la cárcel de cabeza. En ese momento oyó una risa grotesca, Rainbow no se inmuto.

-¿Oh, era en serio? Vaya… pues bueno, puedes venir a encontrarme en la escuela... Aquí tengo a Twilight… además de una invitada especial. Revelo la amante de los animales con suspenso, se oye como si moviera el teléfono, luego se comenzó a oír una respiración entrecortada.

-Saluda a Rainbow Dash. Ordeno la voz de Fluttershy algo lejos del aparato.

-R-Rainbow… En ese momento el corazón de Rainbow dio un vuelco, sus pupilas se dilataron al máximo, un revoltijo nació en su estómago.

-¿S-Scootaloo? Pregunto con una voz quebrada la deportista.

-Rainbow… t-tengo miedo. Dijo la pequeña con pavor. Rainbow se le estrujo el corazón, cerró los ojos.

-N-No te preocupes Scoots, l-la increíble Dash te salvara. Aseguro Rainbow, sus manos apretaban el teléfono con fuerza.

-Bueno Rainbow, me imagino que no querrás llegar tarde para desilusionar a Scootaloo. Exclamo Fluttershy con sorna.

-Te juro por todo Fluttershy que si llegas a lastimar a Scootaloo no te perdonare. Afirmo con severidad la deportista, su sangre hervía de la ira.

-¿Qué harás Dash? ¿Matarme? ¿A tu amiga de la infancia? Cuestiono la amante de los animales con un tono macabro.

-…

-Muy bien Dash, tienes 30 minutos… que comience el último show. Revelo Fluttershy, colgando la llamada. Rainbow no pensaba racionalmente, la ira comenzaba a nublar su mente. Sin embargo, con esfuerzo se voltea y ve a Sunset, con los ojos perdidos. la peli-arcoiris comienza a llorar, toma una sábana, con cariño cierra los parpados de la peli fuego y luego la cubre con la colcha. Se toma un minuto para rezar por su amiga, luego decidida sale por la puerta.

En el pórtico alguien la vuelve a llamar, con rabia agarra el teléfono y contesta sin ver quién es.

-¿Señorita Dash? Saludo la voz del oficial Wildride, Rainbow se llevó su otra mano al puente de la nariz, intentando relajarse.

-Si, ¿consiguió algo detective Wildride? Inquirió la deportista apresurada.

-De hecho, le tengo malas noticias, encontramos un pelo en la escena del crimen. Al analizarlo nos revelo que la Señorita Fluttershy se hallaba en la escena del crimen… hay una alta probabilidad de que ella sea la sospechosa que buscamos. Explico el oficial, Rainbow, quien ya sospechaba esto, solo se pudo sentir más desilusionada de lo que ya estaba.

-Oficial Wildride, reúnase conmigo lo más pronto posible en el estacionamiento del Instituto Canterlot, tengo la pista de Fluttershy. Pidió con firmeza la deportista, el oficial pareció alejarse un minuto del teléfono, luego volvió.

-De acuerdo señorita Dash, la oficial Ring y yo llegaremos en 10 minutos. Afirmo el policía, Rainbow asintió y colgó. Rápidamente fue a su vehículo, lo abrió, se metió, lo encendió, retrocedió y se fue rapada por la calle, llevándose un cubo de basura por el medio.

* * *

En menos de siete minutos ya estaba en el estacionamiento, con rapidez y algo desesperada se baja del carro, quería con todas sus fuerzas entrar y buscar a Scootaloo y Twilight, sin embargo sabía que entrar así como así era estúpido, Fluttershy podía haber puesto trampas en el sitio. Comienza a pensar en un plan rápido, pero pronto sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la aparición de un coche patrulla. Del vehículo salieron Zaphire y Wildride, ambos con expresiones serias.

-Zaphire, oficial Wildride. Saludo la joven con un semblante serio, aunque también sentía furia, nervios… miedo.

-¿Cuál es la situación Rainbow? Cuestiono la mujer, Rainbow se cruzo de brazos, sintiendo las ansias invadirla.

-Nada buena, Fluttershy está ahí dentro, tiene de rehenes a mi amiga Twilight y a una niña llamada Scootaloo. Presento la deportista, la mujer se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

-¿Presencia de armas? Inquirió el hombre, traía puesta una gorra, Rainbow negó con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, el plan que propongo es el siguiente. Zaphire y Rainbow van por el ala este del instituto, mientras que yo voy por el ala oeste. Propuso el oficial de policía, Zaphire alzo una ceja.

-¿Por qué irías solo? Eso es muy peligroso. Advirtió la mujer con severidad, el hombre sonrió.

-No te preocupes, como nuestra sospechosa es débil físicamente no me podrá ganar ni en fuerza, ni velocidad.- Comento Wildride, ambas mujeres iban a responder algo-Además, yo llevare a Leone. Exclamo el oficial con una sonrisa, Zaphire al oír esto también sonrió.

-¡Oh!... tenías que haber dicho eso antes. Menciono la mujer, Rainbow observo a ambos oficiales, vio que Wildride estaba desprevenido. Con rapidez se pone al lado de él y le quita la pistola de su funda, luego con rapidez le apunta al hombre, sorprendiendo a ambos policías.

-¿¡Qué demonios haces!? Inquirió consternada Zaphire, sacando su pistola, quitándole el seguro y apuntándole directo al pecho.

-Pon el arma en el suelo Zaphire… no lo pienso repetir. Ordeno la deportista con firmeza, Zaphire miro a su compañero y este le asintió, con un semblante firme. La oficial chisto con molestia. Con lentitud llevo el arma hasta al suelo, la puso en el pavimento, se levantó y se alejó.

-Pateala para acá. Comando Rainbow, Zaphire se volvió a acercar y pateo el arma hasta la joven, Rainbow con rapidez se agacha y la recoge. Luego una sonrisa astuta se asomó en su rostro.

-Ni siquiera quite el seguro Zaphire. Menciono la deportista, mofándose. Zaphire se sorprendió y se llevó una mano a la frente, en clara muestra de frustración. Wildride vio esto con un rostro totalmente inexpresivo.

-Niña astuta. Exclamo la mujer con molestia, Rainbow apunto con el arma cargada a Zaphire.

-Ahora, ponle unas esposas a Wildride, por favor. Pidió Rainbow con seguridad. Zaphire saco unas esposas de sus bolsillos, fue hasta donde el hombre y le junto las manos en su espalda. Luego procedió a colocarle las esposas.

-Perdón. Se disculpó la mujer con vergüenza, Wildride la miro.

-Tranquila, un error lo comete cualquiera. Afirmo el hombre con un rostro sereno, luego ambos oficiales voltearon a ver a Rainbow, la cual sonrió victoriosa. Se acercó a Wildride sin dejar de apuntar ni ver a Zaphire, registró con una mano los bolsillos del hombre y hallo otra esposa. Las saco y con la pistola le señalo que se acercara, Zaphire acepto de mala gana. Llego donde Rainbow, se dio media vuelta y la peli-arcoíris aprovecho y le coloco las esposas. Al finalizar, se puso frente a ambos policías.

-Bien chicos, ante que todo déjenme disculparme por robarle su arma, apuntarles con ella y esposarlos… Mi intención con estas acciones es dejarlos aquí afuera, a salvo del peligro… Y-Yo no puedo cargar con la muerte de más personas en mis hombros… además, esto empezó y terminara conmigo. Afirmo la deportista, Zaphire frunció el ceño.

-Rainbow no seas tonta, nos necesitas. Exclamo la oficial seria, Wildride miro con intriga la situación.

-Lo lamento Zaphire… además, ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta que el arma tenía el seguro? Cuestiono la deportista con curiosidad, la mujer se sonrojo.

-B-Bueno, como todo paso tan rápido mi cerebro no pudo pensar tan rápido. Respondió rápidamente la oficial con vergüenza, Rainbow planto un semblante inexpresivo en su rostro.

-Como sea, quédense aquí… si quieren, pueden llamar refuerzos para que rodeen el edificio. Sugirió Rainbow rascándose la nuca.

-Ese era mi plan original. Comento Wildride, ahora un poco más serio. La peli-arcoíris coloco un semblante preocupado, mientras veía la entrada del edificio. Exhalo el aire acumulado en sus pulmones, preparándose para confrontar a su amiga.

-Si nos desataras, te podríamos ayudar. Intento persuadir Zaphire, viendo a la deportista, está la miro de nuevo, con un semblante decidido.

-Ya dije que no quiero cargar con otra muerte… Exclamo, luego comenzó a caminar, alejándose de ellos. Dejándolos al lado de la patrulla.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Cuestiono la mujer con molestia. El hombre miro a la patrulla.

-¿Conoces la técnica para quitar esposas? Inquirió Wildride, la oficial alzo una ceja.

-No…

-¿No prestate atención en la clase verdad? Indago el hombre, la mujer desvió el rostro, el cual estaba ruborizado por la pena.

-No…

Wildride suspiro, preparándose mentalmente para lo que iba a hacer.

* * *

La puerta del instituto se abrieron de par en par, con Rainbow siendo iluminada por la Luna y dejando ver el pasillo oscuro, dándole un escalofrió. Un eco extraño provino del corredor, como si el aire susurrara. Rainbow trago saliva y se adentró en el sitio, cerrándose la puerta detrás de ella. No había avanzado un paso cuando las luces del sitio se encendieron, dejándola ciega por unos momentos.

PACH

- _Vaya, vaya, el arcoíris vino a salvar a la niña-_ Exclamo una voz por los parlantes, Dash inmediatamente la identifico, frunciendo el ceño en el proceso.

-Fluttershy- Exclamo la chica, apretando sus dientes con furia.

- _¿Cómo estas Rainbow Dash? No te había visto desde que tus amigas seguían vivas-_ Remarco Fluttershy, dándole un golpe muy duro a la peli-arcoíris. Mas no mostro debilidad y comenzó a desplazarse por el corredor.

- _Tu cara debe ser una delicia ahora, toda esa frustración acumulada debe estar surgiendo, ¿a Pinkie le gusto tu visita en el hospital?-_ Cuestiono Fluttershy, Rainbow abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿Cómo ella se había enterado de eso?

- _Hmmmmm, pensándolo bien, me gustaría ver tu cara hundida en la rabia lo más pronto posible, ¿Por qué no vienes al salón donde todo empezó?-_ Ofreció la voz de Fluttershy, de pronto un sonido eco reboto en todo el pasillo, Rainbow intento seguirlo, pero no encontró nada. Siguió caminando, escucho nuevamente el eco, parecía un golpe, sin embargo, era imposible que Fluttershy le pudiera pegar a algo tan duro.

"Al salón donde todo empezó" Su rostro se ilumino en entendimiento, sus piernas prácticamente corrieron, dirigiéndose al lugar donde había encontrado por primera vez a Pinkie.

 _-Te estas acercando Rainbow Dash, debes sentirte ansiosa por el encuentro, Applejack debe sentirse ansiosa por el juicio. Imaginate como se deberá sentir su familia al ver que ella es una criminal que arrebato la vida de forma fría a una de sus mejores amigas._

El eco era vez cada más repetitivo, se escuchaba con más fuerza, Rainbow apretó los dientes, viro la esquina y cambio de pasillo, encontrando la escena del crimen. Sus ojos se abrieron con impresión, el retumbe del sonido en su cabeza era incesante, la comenzaba a llevar a la locura.

- _Estas a nada Rainbow, Scootaloo te está esperando esperanzada… ven a arruinarle sus esperanzas así como arruinaste las de Rarity._ Pidió Fluttershy, Rainbow se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de la puerta del salón, no conociendo lo que le esperaba ahí dentro. Exhalo profundamente y luego coloco un semblante firme, decidido. Dio unos pasos más.

-Bienvenida, Rainbow Dash. Saludo Fluttershy, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Tenía enfrente de ella a Scootaloo, quien estaba amarrada en la silla, la pequeña niña tenía una venda en la boca y sus ojos destellaban en la alegría al ver a su hermana. Mas Rainbow por poco y se derrumba ante la imagen, pues la pequeña peli-morado en esos momentos parecía obviar el cuchillo que se posicionaba bastante cerca de su delicado cuello. La deportista sintió un aumento en su ritmo cardiaco, mientras sus músculos se tensaban.

-Caminaste un poco y el aire ya se puso frio, ¿la muerte te persigue a todos lados Rainbow? Cuestiono la peli-rosada, la peli-arcoíris de inmediato apunto con la pistola a Fluttershy y le quito el seguro. Scootaloo abrió los ojos como platos, deslumbrada, mientras la persona al otro lado del cañón alzaba una ceja y ensanchaba una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Sin sutileza ya? ¡Recuerda el cuchillo! Otro paso más y alguien morirá. Afirmo la oji-azul, haciendo entrar en pánico a la niña. Rainbow respiraba pesadamente, mientras su pulso cardiaco se disparaba y gotas de sudor comenzaban a asomar en su rostro. Logro colocar una sonrisa burlona.

-Mira quien trajo un cuchillo a un enfrentamiento, he seguido tus crímenes por días y todo acaba esta noche misma- Comento la peli-arcoíris, de inmediato la peli-rosada sonrió de la misma manera- No hay mejor detective, yo sola te demostrare como iras en declive. Aseguro la deportista, fijándose en el cráneo de Fluttershy, esta alzo una ceja.

-Tú subestimas lo que puedo hacer con este cuchillo filoso- Comento, afincándolo en Scootaloo y haciendo abrir los ojos a esta, luego le retiro la venda de la boca.

-¡Rainbow! ¡Siento el filo en mi cuello, a-ayudame! Pidió la pequeña, la deportista torno su semblante en uno hostil y furioso.

-Callate mocosa, o corto esta vena y te quedas tiesa- Exclamo Fluttershy con brusquedad, aterrorizando a Scootaloo- Vamos Señorita Detective ¡Disparame! Exigió la peli-rosada con fiereza, la niña se exalto con el grito.

-"Toma un respiro, solo apunta al hombro y"

BANG

-¡RAINBOW DASH!

Cayó al suelo, el disparo fue al techo. La deportista se asombró, miro para todos lados y noto como donde antes ella estaba parada ahora estaba Twilight. Sin embargo, su amiga tenía una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

-¿¡Twilight!? Cuestiono Rainbow descolocada, la amante de los libros ensancho su sonrisa y tomo la pistola del suelo, luego se acercó a Rainbow.

-Hola Rainbow Dash, me alegra ver que llegaste a tiempo para el último show… después de todo, eres la estrella principal. Comento Twilight, la deportista abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego estos se inyectaron en ira, se intentó levantar pero la amante de los libros le apunto con el arma.

-No, no, no, quedate en el suelo. Exclamo la chica, la peli-arcoíris chisto y se arrodillo, sus dientes estaban apretados y su semblante no mostraba ni un ápice de tranquilidad.

-¿Tu supiste que era Fluttershy todo este tiempo? Siseo la deportista, Twilight miro a la mencionada peli-rosa, esta solo le asintió mientras ponía de vuelta la venda en la boca de Scootaloo, quien ahora mantenía un semblante horrorizado.

-Sí, pero deberás saber que yo no soy la débil e inocente Twilight Sparkle que es patéticamente amiga suya, soy la poderosa Midnight Sparkle. Me uní a Fluttershy para poder vengarme de las personas que nos arrebataron todo. Comento la chica, la deportista se vio desorientada, nada de esto tenía sentido.

-¿Qué le arrebatamos a Fluttershy? Pregunto con fiereza, la chica miro a Fluttershy, quien le asintió nuevamente.

-Ese es el secreto, ella no es Fluttershy. Estas delante del Rey Sombra, proveniente del mismo universo que Sunset Shimmer. Comento la chica, Rainbow Dash se impresiono aún más. Todo su mundo ahora daba vueltas, en que momento su vida se había vuelto tan caótica. Su mente proceso toda la información rápidamente.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Fluttershy está muerta? Cuestiono la chica con una inquietud y desesperanza, la amante de los libros iba a responder algo.

-No, solo está atrapada en su propio cuerpo- Revelo Fluttershy, la deportista se alivió algo- ¿Pero eso que importa? Dentro de poco todas estarán muertas. Señalo la chica, con una voz más profunda y sonriendo grotescamente. Las esperanzas de Rainbow Dash quedaron bajo cero. No tenía armas, no tenía oportunidad, no tenía amigas… no tenía nada.

-El llego aquí la primera vez que Twilight Sparkle cruzo el portal, se fue alimentando de a poco con el odio abundante que hay en este mundo y de las batallas que aquí se libraban. Sunset, las sirenas, yo misma, fue tomando una forma temporal hasta que al final eligió como huésped a Fluttershy, ya que era la más débil mentalmente de las seis. Luego me ayudo a mí a resurgir, y cuando todas las portadoras de este universo estén muertas, ¡podremos liberar nuestro autentico poder! Exclamo eufórica la amante de los libros, Rainbow la miro con furia, miro a Fluttershy, quien se veía extrañamente seria. Antes de poder comentar algo, Twilight cerró sus ojos de pronto.

-¿Quiénes son estos oficiales que están entrando al edificio? Rainbow se impresiono, Wildride y Zaphire habían logrado desbaratar las esposas. Sin embargo, no dijo nada.

-¿Pediste ayuda a la policía?- Inquirió Twilight, mirando a la peli-arcoíris, quien la miro con firmeza- ¡Jajaja! Bien pensado, sin embargo debes saber que unos simples humanos jamás podrán hacerme daño. Comento, teniendo una sonrisa confiada. Fluttershy alzo una ceja y mostro un rostro frio.

-Ve a encargarte de ellos. Ordeno la chica con el mismo tono voz grave de antes, Twilight se dio media vuelta hacia el con un semblante amenazante. Pero aun así no dijo nada y se marchó de la habitación, quedando sola con Rainbow Dash, quien se levantó. Fluttershy sonrió y se apartó de Scootaloo.

-Demuéstrame mas pelea que todas tus amigas y quizá deje escapar a la niña- Ordeno, Rainbow frunció el ceño, se iba a odiar por hacer lo que estaba por hacer, antes toda la furia iba destinada erróneamente a Fluttershy, ahora tenía un nuevo objetivo, Sombra. Se estira, mientras que Fluttershy sonríe macabramente y sus ojos se transforman en un iris rojo con una sombra verde.

* * *

Wildride y Zaphire caminaban por el pasillo, el hombre llevaba una escopeta de corredera en sus manos, mientras la mujer su pistola reglamentaria. Caminaban alerta, mirando a todos lados en busca de cualquier perturbación mínima en el ambiente, ambos sentían el ambiente pesado y frió del lugar, casi como si-

BANG-BANG-BANG

Los dos oficiales se cubren en los casilleros por los disparos, Twilight se cubrió con la pared.

-¡Policía de Equestria! ¡Quieta en su sitio y tire el arma! Comando Wildride con firmeza, Twilight salió de su escondite y disparo todo su cargador, el oficial miro a Zaphire, quien le asintió. Ambos salen de su cobertura y comienzan a llenar de plomo la cobertura de la peli-morado, quien sonríe macabramente. Se cubre de un aura morada oscuro y sale de su escondite, recibiendo múltiples disparos pero estos terminan desviándose, chocando con el techo y el suelo.

-¿¡Qué demonios es esa cosa!? Cuestiono Zaphire con incredulidad, mientras recargaba su pistola y volvía a disparar. Wildride se terminó los cartuchos de la escopeta y la lanzo al suelo, sacando su macana.

-No lo sé, pero es una individua altamente peligrosa. Exclamo, lanzándose al ataque, Midnight invoco unas cuchillas de magia, riendo maliciosamente. El oficial esquivo una de estas, sintiendo el filo pasar a su lado y zumbar en sus oídos, Zaphire disparo su penúltima bala, rozando la mejilla de Midnight cuando esta estaba distraída, sorprendiendo a la misma. Una de las cuchillas se dirigió hasta la oficial, quien sin embargo logro esquivarla desviando su cabeza hacia un lado. Wildride aprovecho y le propino un porrazo en su estómago, sacándole el aire. Zaphire se acercó con rapidez y saco su macana, guardando la pistola en su sitio. Midnight vio a Wildride y decidió que era tiempo de dejar de jugar.

SLAM

Zaphire vio en cámara lenta como Wildride caía al suelo en un charco de sangre, producto de la cortada en el cuello que le había hecho Midnight. Su corazón se detuvo, sus ojos se contrajeron hasta su mínima expresión, demostrando así todo el dolor que sentía por la perdida de uno de sus seres más queridos.

-¡NOOOOOOOO! Grito desgarrada, sin embargo otra de las cuchillas atravesó su estómago, haciéndola expulsar sangre por la boca y aumentar su pulso cardiaco. Su mirada impresionada se mesclaba con el dolor físico y psíquico que sentía. Midnight la acerco a su rostro, con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Patéticos seres humanos. Desprecio, la oficial con un ojo cerrado y los dientes apretados comenzó a lanzar patadas en contra de Midnight, quien sin embargo solo se alejó un poco. Rio maquiavélicamente, incapaz de no sentir regocijo por el sufrimiento de la oficial al frente suyo.

-J-Jodete… Susurro Zaphire, quien en un instante saco la pistola de su funda nuevamente y apunto directo al cráneo de la peli-morado.

-¿¡QUE!? Grito anonadada, antes de recibir un poderoso flash en su rostro, seguido de un retumbe en su cráneo, luego silencio y oscuridad. Ambos cuerpos cayeron al suelo. Zaphire recupero aire, tomándose la herida sangrante que le había hecho esa cosa. Miro a Wildride, quien estaba tirado en el piso, su cuerpo tieso. Soltó varias lágrimas y se acercó a él. Lo abrazo desde la espalda, tomándose un poco de tiempo. Sin embargo, ya no había tiempo que perder, tenía que salvar a una niña y a Dash, quizá lo último que podría hacer en esta vida… ¿eso lo valía? Wildride lo habría hecho sin dudar, era un cabeza hueca... y asi como el, ella también lo era, por lo tanto, por supuesto que sí lo valía. Se levantó con dificultad y vio el cadáver de Midnight, la impresión y el anonadamiento quedo grabada en el rostro de la maga oscura, con un hoyo humeante en la frente.

-"Arrogante pedazo de" UGH. Escupió más sangre, se tambaleo un poco, respiro un poco, para recuperar energías, recargo su pistola y comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo, insegura de adonde ir.

* * *

-Debo admitirlo Rainbow Dash, eres tan terca y resistente que me entretuviste. Comento Fluttershy, con el labio roto y unos moretones en su rostro y cuerpo. Al frente suyo y arrodillada de una pierna, estaba Rainbow Dash, en un estado más deplorable, respirando agitadamente mientras buscaba las fuerzas en su interior para volver a combatir.

-¿Te vas a levantar una vez más? Cuestiono Fluttershy, la deportista se comenzó a levantar, mientras sus piernas flanqueaban y su cuerpo rogaba porque se detuviera, pues los golpes de Fluttershy dolían muchísimo y su agilidad era inigualable. Era duro y dolía pero tenia que seguir, no se podía rendir. Tenia que dar todo de si. La peli-rosa sonrió con arrogancia al ver que la chica se levanto, tambaleándose un poco.

-A-Antes de continuar, ¿Por qué no dejas el cuerpo de Fluttershy y peleas como un macho de verdad? Tus golpes apenas me hacen cosquillas. Reto la peli-arcoíris, Fluttershy alzo una ceja, pero luego sonrió con malicia.

-¿Es ese tu último deseo? Muy bien, pero será solo por unos segundos. Exclamo confiada Fluttershy, teniendo ahora un tono de voz más profundo. De todos los orificios de la peli-rosado empezó a salir una sombra negra que a poco iba tomando forma en el techo, era un espectáculo bastante grotesco, en el cual Scootaloo desvió la mirada con miedo y Rainbow sintió un escalofrió. Al finalizar, la sombra adquirió dos ojos rojos y una sonrisa blanca.

-Esta no es mi forma completa, pero dentro de nada la tendré. Exclamo orgulloso Sombra, la deportista chisto con la lengua, algo decepcionada.

-Esperaba algo menos cliché. Susurro, al instante el ser se enfureció.

-La verdad yo también. Exclamo una tercera voz, Rainbow y Sombra se miraron confundidos, al ver que ninguno había hablado.

-Sin embargo, me temo que tu historia no da para más, sombra de Sombra. Agrego la misma voz, una de las tazas se elevó en el aire, obteniendo la mirada confundida de todos los presentes, en un destello un ser tomo forma. Un ser totalmente irreal y deslumbrante para los ojos de Rainbow y Scootaloo. Tenía el cuerpo de algo que se asemejaba a una serpiente, color bordo, su cabeza tenia cierto parecido con la de un caballo, de color ámbar grisáceo y una crin equina de un color gris opaco. Tiene un asta de ciervo a la izquierda de su cráneo y un cuerno azul de cabra paralela a esta. Su "brazo derecho" es una pata de león, mientras que el izquierdo es una garra de águila. Sus piernas no son distintas, pues su derecha es una pierna de lagarto, la izquierda por el otro lado representa a una cabra. Su cuerpo largo ondulado se componía también con dos alas, una emplumada y otra parecida a la de un murciélago. Una barba de chivo adornaba su barbilla. Uno podría resumir su apariencia en una sola palabra: Caótica.

El ser abrió los ojos, dejando ver unos orbes carmesí brillante con un fondo amarillo chichón. Estos recorrieron la habitación, analizándola. Noto los tres pares de ojos que se posaban sobre él, dos de ellos más impresionados que cualquier cosa, sin embargo uno que destellaba en maldad y sorpresa.

-¿¡Discord!? Cuestiono Sombra sorprendido, tomando la atención de este, junto con la de Rainbow y Scootaloo. El ser caótico miro a la sombra y sonrió con diversión.

-Sombra, no te veía desde que… no sé, nunca te vi realmente. Exclamo el ser, Sombra se molestó un poco con el comentario pero lo dejo pasar.

-¿Qué haces aquí Portador del Caos? ¿Buscas propagar la miseria y el desastre por este universo? Inquirió Sombra, Rainbow de inmediato sintió un revoltijo en su corazón, pues eso solo serían malas noticias para su mundo. Pero nuevamente ese ser descoloco a todos en la sala riéndose desenfrenadamente.

-¿Qué es esto, un episodio crossover?- Cuestiono el ser con una lagrima en el ojo, sin embargo al ver que nadie rio con su broma solo coloco un raya en sus labios- Eh no, se supone que tengo que salvar este mundo o algo así. Comento Discord, con un chasquido de sus dedos hizo aparecer un vaso con una bebida, de la cual tomo un gran sorbo. La revelación no pasó desapercibida para los oídos de los demás en la sala.

-¿Salvar? ¿Por qué el devastador más grande que ha conocido la historia quiere salvar un miserable mundo? Cuestiono, Discord miro a Sombra con una ceja alzada. Su atención se desvió hacia el suelo, donde noto a una inconsciente Fluttershy. Sus ojos se tornaron oscuros.

-¿Qué le hiciste a ella? Inquirió Discord con un tono más grave, apuntado a la peli-rosado en el suelo. De inmediato el salón se llenó con un ambiente más hostil. Sombra se impresiono, miro a Fluttershy y luego miro al ser caótico.

-La use como huésped para tomar forma en este mundo. Comento Sombra, el señor del caos frunció el ceño. Rainbow se había mantenido al margen todo el tiempo, ahora se sentía intimidada por la presencia del tal Discord.

-Ya veo, con razón Molestia estaba tan fastidiosa con que viniera a este mundo. Menciono el ser, sin embargo Sombra soltó un sonido seco de impresión.

-¿¡Celestia te envió aquí!? ¿¡Eres uno de sus sirvientes!? Clamo anonadado y furioso Sombra, Discord chisto con su lengua.

-Prefiero el termino socio, como sea- Exclamo, con un chasquido de sus dedos hizo aparecer un pergamino, con su pata de león lo tomo, con un chasquido de sus dedos hizo aparecer unos lentes para leer y carraspeo- Por la presente declaración de la Princesa Celestia Blah blah blah y en actos cometidos contra Equestria y su gente blah blah blah Se acepta que Discord, el fabuloso y hermoso señor del caos traiga de vuelta al unicornio maligno conocido como Sombra para su encarcelamiento, o en su defecto lo aniquile. Leyó Discord, colocándose un traje de policía.

-Muy bien amigo, tienes dos opciones, o te vienes conmigo a vivir en una agradable y cómoda prisión mágica en algún lugar olvidado por Celestia en el Tártaro, o… o bueno, desapareces. Afirmo el ser con una sonrisa risueña, Rainbow y Scootaloo sintieron las esperanzas nuevamente abarcar su corazón. Sin embargo, los ojos de Sombra destellaron en llamas.

-¿¡Crees que tú me puedes dar órdenes!? ¡Yo soy Sombra, el señor de las tinieblas y amo de la magia negra! ¡Yo no soy la oveja de nadie y no dejo que nadie me controle! ¡PREPARATE PARA MORIR! Bramo el ser de sombras, sin embargo antes de poder hacer algo o si quiera respirar, Discord con un chasquido de sus dedos hizo aparecer un frasco, con otro Sombra fue succionado a este en un parpadeo. Luego el ser caótico abrió un portal y lo lanzo por ahí.

-¡Adiós, que tengas un hermoso viaje! Exclamo, luego cerro el portal mágico. Después miro el lugar, la peli-arcoíris que tenía un parecido innegable con Rainbow Dash desamarraba a una niña que tenía cierta similitud con una de las Cutie Mark Crusaders de su mundo.

-¡RAINBOW DASH! Grito una voz desde la puerta, todos voltearon y miraron a la oficial Zaphire, quien estaba sangrando desde el estomago, aun así la mujer sonrió con ánimos.

-Menos mal que estas ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESA COSA!? Pregunto con horror al ver a Discord, este solo frunció el ceño.

-Se dice buenas noches, gracias por salvar mi universo o todopoderoso Discord. Corrigió el ser, la oficial miro a Rainbow con estupefacción, esta se alzó de hombros, incapaz de darle una idea de que era ese ser… pero era muy poderoso y no tenían que jugar tanto con el.

PUAJ

Zaphire volvió a escupir sangre, apoyándose del marco de la puerta, Rainbow salió a auxiliarla. Discord miro su pergamino y noto una nota al final, con una caligrafía que reconocía bastante. Miro a Fluttershy en el suelo y se pasó una mano por el rostro con frustración. Con un chasquido de sus dedos, todas las personas en la habitación fueron cubiertas por un aura dorada. Al principio entraron en pánico, sin embargo pronto el aura las hizo sentir paz y tranquilidad, también comodidad y reconforte. Después de unos segundos, el aura desapareció, dejando ver que todas sus heridas habían sido sanadas y su energía restaurada.

-¡Por dios! ¿Qué clase de brujería es esta? Cuestiono Zaphire impresionándose, detallo como la herida punzante que antes tenía había desaparecido sin dejar rastro más que la sangre en su ropa y en el suelo.

-Nuevamente, se dice gracias, ¿a ustedes no les enseñan modales en este mundo? Se quejó el ser, sin embargo al ver los rostros intrigados y asombrados se llevó una mano a la cabeza, peinándose, mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-Bueno, quizá se pregunten quien soy yo. Soy Discord, el Señor del Caos y "protector" de Equestria, además de un bromista certificado y el alma de la fiesta. Pertenezco a la raza de los draconequs y soy el único de mi especie. Se presentó el ser, las tres asintieron.

-¿Y porque tu cuerpo no tiene sentido? Eres un montón de partes de animales. Comento Scootaloo curiosa, el ser la miro con una sonrisa alegre.

-¿Tener sentido? ¿Qué tiene de divertido tener sentido? Exclamo, siseando un poco con su cuerpo. La pequeña rio con la broma, mas Rainbow y la oficial tenían un rostro serio.

-Gracias por salvar nuestro mundo… aunque ojala hubieras llegado un poco antes para salvar el mío. Menciono la deportista, sollozando, recordando todas las personas que había perdido. Scootaloo la abrazo, la oficial soltó un par de lágrimas por la muerte de su amigo y amor secreto, poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de la deportista. El señor del caos miro la escena algo indiferente, con un chasquido de sus dedos una taza con chocolatada apareció en su garra, bebió un poco y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción.

-Bueno, mi trabajo aquí está completo- Afirmo, atrayendo la atención de las tres- Estoy totalmente exhausto, no había trabajado así desde hace mucho tiempo. Exclamo, abriendo un portal con un chasquido y comenzando a retirarse.

-¿R-Rainbow Dash? Llamo una voz, atrayendo la atención de todos. Miraron a Fluttershy, quien los veía a todos con sus ojos azules zafiro bien abiertos. La deportista todavía recordaba su voz mofándose de ella, su ceño se arrugo con firmeza, mientras una mirada fría como el hielo secuestro sus ojos.

-Fluttershy, yo-

-¡FUE HORRIBLE RAINBOW DASH! ¡VI TODO! ¡VI COMO ESE MONSTRUO ATACO A PINKIE Y A SUNSET! ¡YO NO PODIA HACER NADA, ME SENTIA TAN IMPOTENTE! Exclamo llorando la amante de los animales, abrazando a su amiga con firmeza y desesperación, la deportista estaba impresionada, sus manos estaban temblorosas, inseguras de abrazar a su amiga. Fluttershy miro a Scootaloo y su mirada se rompió aún más.

-¡Perdoname Scootaloo, yo jamás te haría daño! Aseguro la amante de los animales, la niña sonrió con tristeza.

-Yo sé que no señorita Fluttershy… pero no va a hacer lo mismo, mis amigas se van a separar de mí. Revelo la niña con una expresión enervante. La peli-rosado comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-¡T-Todo esto es mi culpa! ¡Si yo hubiera sido más fuerte! Exclamo desgarrada, incapaz de no sentir culpa. La deportista solo la abrazo, no queriendo decir nada este momento y esperando que el calor que transmitía sirviera para algo. La oficial pensó que a eso tenían que agregarle el funeral de su amiga Rarity, el juicio de Applejack, el funeral de la chica que disparo en el pasillo, además del juicio de Fluttershy por asesinar a Pinkie Pie y secuestrar a Scootaloo. Discord, quien veía por la entrada del portal, se sintió mal dejar a una Fluttershy en ese estado, si era cierto lo que Celestia le había dicho esa Fluttershy era muy parecida a la suya, lo que variaba era su físico. Imagino a Fluttershy llorando así de inconsolable…

El portal se cerró, todas se dieron media vuelta y notaron al señor del caos. La amante de los animales se impresiono por la presencia del ser. Se separó de Rainbow y Scootaloo, mirando fijamente al señor del caos, quien se sentía nervioso. Maldecía su debilidad por Fluttershy.

-¿Q-Que eres? Cuestiono la chica, fascinada por el aspecto tan estrambótico del ser. Este se postro firme y sonrió con arrogancia.

-Soy Discord, un draconequs y el último de mi especie. Se presentó, la chica abrió los ojos asombrada, sin embargo su semblante pronto se tornó desanimado.

-Eso es tan triste, eres un animal tan peculiar y llamativo… debes sentirte tan solo. Exclamo la amante de los animales, Discord sonrió con pena, definitivamente era la misma Fluttershy amable y cariñosa que ella conocía, aquella que no sería capaz de dañar a una mosca.

-Pues fijate que no, porque en mi mundo tengo amigos... bastante especiales. Exclamo, Rainbow, Scootaloo y Zaphire miraban deslumbrados como los dos habían logrado establecer una conexión en pocos segundos.

-Deben ser amigos maravillosos como tú. Sonrió Fluttershy, Discord imito su gesto, solo que el suyo estaba plagado con ironía.

-Son mejores que yo… excepto Spike, es una lagartija tramposa. Comento el señor del caos, haciendo reír inocentemente a Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash anoto el nombre de la criatura, recordando que así se llamaba el perro de las dos Twilights. Antes de si quiera poder formular la pregunta Discord se alzó en la habitación.

-Muy bien, en vista de que su mundo sería tan aburrido y triste como está ahorita, decidí ayudarlas- Aseguro, confundiendo a todas- Con un solo chasquido, retrocederé en el tiempo, buscare a Sombra y borrare todos sus recuerdos. También eliminare a esa pulga de Midnight. Estarán con todas sus amigas y blah blah blah la magia de la amistad. Exclamo el ser con algo de fastidio, anonadando a todas.

-¿¡Puedes hacer eso!? Cuestiono Rainbow Dash con una creciente emoción en su interior. El ser frunció su ceño.

-El hecho de que preguntes me ofende. Respondió, al instante noto las sonrisas de alegría pura que estallaron en los rostros de las cuatro. Celebraron entusiasmadas, el ser sonrió con orgullo, por una vez se sentía genial hacer algo bueno… incluso si ese bien lo hacía exclusivamente por una persona. El ser con un chasquido puso a dormir inmediatamente a Fluttershy, Scootaloo y Rainbow, cayendo estas al suelo con suavidad. La oficial se vio desorientada y sorprendida, ¿Por qué ella seguía consciente?

-No lo quería comentar, pero pude eliminar tan fácil al unicornio arrogante únicamente porque no tenía su magia, sino hubiera sido más difícil… Por lo tanto, necesito que alguien se quede con el recuerdo vivo de Sombra, por si acaso algo hacia vuelve a pasar y yo pueda venir a solucionarlo nuevamente. Comento el ser, la oficial se vio abrumada con la responsabilidad que se le estaba dando.

-¿Y-Y cómo te llamaría? Cuestiono Zaphire perpleja, Discord con un chasquido de su garra hizo aparecer un collar con un cristal rojo en el centro.

-Solo tienes que romperla y vendré aquí al instante. Aseguro el ser, la oficial asintió lentamente, recibiendo la baratija y colocándosela en el cuello. Luego miro insegura a Discord.

-¿Entiendes tu propósito ahora? Ellas no recordaran nunca lo que paso, tu si, conservaras todos tus recuerdos hasta ahora y tu misión será cuidarlas todo el tiempo. Recalco el señor del caos, la oficial se mostró dubitativa, sin embargo recordó el rostro de Wildride y que este hubiera aceptado la solicitud sin vacilar, por lo que se paró firme y asintió.

-Lo hare. Afirmo, el ser sonrió con orgullo.

-Excelente. Susurro, en un chasquido todo empezó a dar vueltas para Zaphire, quien sintió rápidamente como el cansancio la invadía. Cerro los ojos, sintio la paz invadirla y el sentimiento de que todo iba a salir bien.

* * *

Rainbow caminaba despreocupada por el camino, en dirección a la entrada del instituto. Dada a su reputación y popularidad como capitana del equipo deportivo, la chica recibía saludos que respondía cortésmente o amistosamente si conocía a la persona. Visualizo la entrada, ahí estaban todas sus amigas, Applejack, Rarity, Sunset, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Twilight, conversando. La rubia la vio y frunció el ceño.

-¡Dash! Llamo Applejack, la deportista se fijó en ella, todas las demás se voltearon en su dirección, sonriendo- ¡Trae tu trasero aquí ahora mismo! Exclamo la vaquera con claros signos de molestia, la peli-arcoíris sonrió con burla y apresuro el paso.

-¿El motivo particular para estar aquí? Cuestiono Wildride, al frente del volante. Zaphire miro a las chicas meterse al instituto mientras reían y seguían el rastro de Rainbow y Applejack, quienes habían hecho una carrera al interior del instituto. La mujer sonrió con tranquilidad, de su guantera saco unos lentes oscuros y ensancho su sonrisa.

-Observar a la juventud crecer, querido Wildride- Exclamo, poniéndose los lentes oscuros, el oficial vio esto con un rostro inexpresivo- Observar a la juventud crecer.

-Los lentes oscuros están prohibidos por el reglamento 3 del libro-

-¡Oye al carajo el libro, ya me quito mi pintura de uñas, mis anillos decorativos y mi cabello largo! Exclamo indignada la oficial, el hombre sonrió con burla.

-Te ves tan adorable cuando te enojas. Comento, encendió el carro. La mujer chisto con molestia y con el ceño fruncido.

-"Te ves tan adorable cuando te enojas"- Imito enfadada, pero al ver a Wildride se ruborizo- E-Estúpido, vámonos ya. Ordeno, mirando fijamente al frente y escapando de la mirada inquisidora de su compañero, quien ensancho su sonrisa y acelero, saliendo del instituto que por fin tenía la vida y energía que tanto lo caracterizaba.

* * *

Muy buenas chicos, soy Silicio... Se supone que ahorita tendría que poner una excusa improbable del porque no terminaba la historia, pero la verdad es que me había rendido con el proyecto... Hasta que me dije a mi mismo: "Vamos, tienes que terminar esta historia, perra floja" Y así lo hice. No hay justificación para la tardanza, fue mi fallo y pido a todos los que dieron favorito y dejaron reviews una sincera disculpa. Si alguien esta leyendo esto, gracias por darle un chance a la historia, es bastante floja pero es la primera que hago jeje. Subiré un ultimo capitulo exponiendo algunas curiosidades de la serie, nos vemos pronto. Con cariño desde el infierno, Silicio.


	6. Chapter 6: Curiosidades

Hola a todos, soy su presentador menos querid- **favorito** Silicio. Como podrán saber ya la historia termino, decidí hacer un escrito rápido de las curiosidades de la misma. Sin más que decir, ¡Empecemos con este capítulo totalmente (in)necesario!

1) El fanfic está inspirado principalmente en la canción Murder! además de la canción Hide and Seek, ambas la cuales, como deberían suponerlo, me agradaron y me dieron la inspiración. De hecho, toda la estructura del fanfic está basada en las estrofas de la canción Murder!

2) Originalmente, la antagonista principal iba a ser la propia Pinkie Pie, siendo Fluttershy quien tenía que investigar el ataque en contra de Rainbow Dash. Luego se me presento la idea *por una sustancia extrañamente adictiva* de que fuera Rainbow quien tenía que investigar el ataque hacia Pinkie por parte de Fluttershy.

3) Originalmente el fanfic era titulado "Sospecha, ¿Asesino?" Sin embargo era un título muy vago, luego coloque Un Mundo Alterado ¿El Final? Pero ese no duro ni un día, así que lo deje como Un Mundo Alterado. Y acabo de cambiar el nombre nuevamente ^^.

4) Los detectives Wildride y Zaphire Ring iban a ser personajes menos importantes, jamás pensé en incluirlos de la forma en que fueron incluidos. Sin embargo, son mis OC's más preciados y que definitivamente no son genéricos.

-Can relate. Exclamo Zaphire, interrumpiendo le explicación y atravesando la cuarta pared, pese a que no estuviera en su programación. Avast, encargate de ella.

5) Applejack y Rarity: Oh si, al principio no pensé en matar a ninguna, quedarían como espectadoras en el enfrentamiento entre Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash. Sin embargo, dada a su relación se me ocurrió: ¿Y que si una mata a la otra? Y así llego el capítulo 3… claro, la versión primeriza era que Rarity asesinaba a Applejack, pero al final lo modifique.

6) ¿Qué le ocurrió a Applejack, se volvió loca, tuvo un lapsus emocional donde contemplo el principio del universo, fumo un mal jabón de baño? La respuesta es ninguna de las anteriores. Applejack fue contralada mentalmente por Sombra (a través de la bebida que Fluttershy otorgo a la rubia) De esta manera parecería que la culpable del ataque a Pinkie fuera Applejack.

7) ¿Sunset y Twilight? Al principio, el papel de Scootaloo iba a ser tomado por Sunset, sin embargo preferí después darle el papel de ser la salvadora indirecta, pues fue ella quien alerto a Celestia de Sombra. Twilight por su parte iba a ser otra de las marionetas sin conciencia de Sombra, pero al hacerle una revisión preferí darle el rol de co-villana como Midnight. Además, Sunset originalmente iba a morir en el acto final por Twilight, pero bueno.

8). El villano. ¡Ay, el villano! ¡Ese personaje que mueve el mundo del protagonista y lo obliga a actuar! Al principio, el villano principal iba a ser Pinkie Pie en su forma Pinkamena, sin embargo se me ocurrió: ¿Y si alguno de los villanos de Equestria viniera a Equestria Girls? Y así nació la Fluttershy poseída, quien originalmente iba a ser una marioneta de… DISCORD. Si, Discord iba a ser el villano original de la serie, deje pistas de ello, por ejemplo en el capítulo 2: " _-¿Oíste eso Fluttershy? Ya nos arre- Se calló al ver por el retrovisor a su amiga sonriendo macabramente al espejo fijamente, directo a sus ojos violetas, tenía unos ojos amarillos con pupilas rojas._ "… Sin embargo, luego me decante por Sombra… Midnight es más que todo una agregada, es simplemente otra de las marionetas de Sombra para lograr su objetivo.

9). La salvadora: Originalmente Celestia iba a ocupar el lugar de Discord, sin embargo, para usar a este personaje quite a Celestia, que además seria como que muy cliché.

10) El final. Oh si, había varios finales, simplemente los explicare por orden de salida en mi mente.

a) Logran derrotar a Sombra, pero este al final termine poseyendo a Rainbow. La escena final se muestra sin la oficial Zaphire recordando los sucesos.

b) Logran derrota a Sombra, pero no viajan en el tiempo. Fluttershy tenía que enfrentar el cargo por el asesinato de Sunset Shimmer, el intento de homicidio en contra de Pinkie y el secuestro de Scootaloo. Applejack por su parte enfrenta el cargo de asesinato en contra de Rarity.

Pero pronto un pensamiento cruzo mi mente y dije: Oh no! This is so sad, Alexa, play Despacito. Termine cambiando a un final más simple pero alegre para todos.

11) " **¡Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo de Sospecha, ¿Asesino?! (Spoiler: Esta vez sí tiene un periodo de salida corto)" * _Que desgraciado tan mentiroso*_ ** S-Si, solo 8 meses para pasar de un capitulo a otro. La historia tardo Un año y un mes en ser terminada xD, desde el 09 de julio de 2017 hasta el 20 de agosto de 2018… muy poco ¿verdad? ¿¡Verdad!?

12) La historia tomo 2950 minutos en ser completada… resten a eso 1000 minutos en los cuales mantenía el Word abierto haciendo otras cosas y tendrán una cifra real.

13) Este capítulo es puro relleno y no tiene relación con la trama, aun así me pareció divertido hacerlo ^w^

14) Esta historia originalmente estaba planeada para que durara tres capítulos, sin embargo al final las cosas se alargaron y terminamos en cinco. Hermoso relleno que permite alargar la historia, No one has ever done that!

15) Es en realidad mi segunda historia, mi primera historia es un universo expandido de Equestria, pero la historia era tan larga que decidí que mejor la guardaba para mí mismo (además que en dos años apenas avance en un 20% de la historia)

Y bueno, eso va a ser todo. Si soy sincero este fanfic estaba abandonado y prácticamente muerto (como ahora). Pero si comienzas debes terminarlo y mejor tarde que nunca xD. Se despide con cariño desde el infierno, Silicio.


End file.
